Insanity At Its Best
by VIII
Summary: Namine starts her final year as a senior in Fusica High. Tensions are high between her and the new student, Roxas. Will love bloom from this anger or will they always fight as cat and dog? [AU] [RoxasNamine] [Minor SoraKairi] [Other pairings too]
1. First Day Troubles

Okay, I'm sorry, but I've decided to scrap my first Kingdom Hearts story, _October Sky_. I just didn't have enough material to continue it, so it may appear again this summer hopefully. I'm starting a new story then. It's going to be a high school fic, so hopefully it's not too unoriginal plot wise. Besides, I have more experience on this subject!

**Note: Please read what I have to write at the beginning and end of each chapter. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer:** **Sadly, I own nothing.**

&&&

"Hey Namine. Lookin' good."

"Oh Namine, did you go tanning this summer? You look absolutely gorgeous!"

The petite, blond blushed and waved to her complimenters as she walked briskly through her school's courtyard.

It was a beautiful summer morning with barely any clouds drifting in the sky. Birds chirped and squirrels frolicked through pansies and tulips. It should be against the law to start school on such a lovely day.

Stopping at the main door, she sighed.

_'My final year at high school...Man, that's a scary thought.'_

Her last year of hanging out with her close friends before college begun. Possibly her last year without having a boyfriend in good old Fusica High School.

_'Once that horrid bell rings, it will be the beginning of the end of my childhood.'_

As if on cue, the sinister sound rang throughout the luscious courtyard, signaling the start of the day.

Namine walked up to the large, double oak doors, gulping loudly. She reached her hand out to grasp the brass doorknob.

"This is it." She whispered lightly as she entered.

She walked quickly down the semi-crowded hallway. Since this was a prestigious, private school, not many students were accepted due to either poor grades or no money to support their tuition. Namine, being a middle class citizen, wasn't "rolling in dough" as many students here do.

She was accepted for her brilliant mind. Straight A's every marking period.

Finding her locker without much hassle, the blond smiled at the sight of three girls, huddled around her locker.

"Kairi! Selphie! Olette!"

The three turned around, smiling. They ran at Namine with their arms opened wide, ready to hug.

"Namine!"

Hugs and kisses were exchanged.

"How have you been, Nami?" A girl wearing orange asked.

Her name was Olette Hisoki. One of Namine's closest and newest of friends. The brunette moved from Twilight Town a year ago along with her two other friends, Hayner Pisca and Pence Fuyuki. Olette had brown hair that hung over shoulders and had the nicest pair of deep, emerald eyes. Usually the peace keeper of the group.

"Yeah, Namine. We've been dying all summer, waiting to hear about your vacation to Lior."

That was Kairi Vorsai. She was nearly identical to Namine in physical description, but instead of blond hair, she had reddish-brown. Her eyes were like the color of the ocean. Dark and mysterious. She was usually the matchmaker of the group.

"Namine! Did you bring me back any candy?"

Selphie "sugar fiend" Jami. She had flipped out brown hair and a lighter shade of green eyes compared to Olette's. Selphie was known for her craziness when it came to her devouring sugar, but was also a partner to Kairi when it came to matchmaking.

Namine had to laugh at all the question being fired at her mercilessly.

"Woah! Hold on a sec, guys. I promise to tell you all about my trip when we get to class. Why don't you guys go ahead and I'll meet you there." The girls nodded, leaving their friend to retrieve her books.

Funny, how they all shared the homeroom, huh? Well, a rule here at Fusica was that in your first year of attendance whatever homeroom class you were placed in, you would report to that specific one for the next three years. Weird, yes, but sufficient in keeping track of students.

Grabbing her books, Namine headed to her assigned room.

_'I wonder if this year will be any different from the last three.'_

&&&

With about five minutes to spare, Namine entered the large classroom. Spotting a seat next to Kairi by the window, she took a seat. Selphie and Olette closed around both girls as all waited to hear from Namine about her trip.

"It was so wonderful! I wish you guys could have came. There were white, sandy beaches and beautiful art museums."

Namine's blue eyes sparkled when she mentioned this. She absolutely loved art. It was her passion, hobby, and hopefully a career after she graduated both from here and college.

"So did you meet anyone there, Namine?" Selphie wiggled her eyebrows and smirked suggestively, causing the blond the blush lightly.

"Sadly, I didn't. I was too busy touring around and watching Haku."

All the girls sighed.

"Ya win some. Ya lose some. Right, ladies?"

"Yes, Selphie." They said in unison.

Olette glanced at the clock only one minute left until school started. The brown-haired girl quieted down her friends.

"Okay, before hell officially starts, I have some good news."

"What is it, Olette?" Namine asked.

"Well, firstly, we're getting new students. Their both twin boys from my hometown. The the younger brother is really nice. The older one is sort of stubborn, but is really fun and nice once you get to know him".

"What are their nam-" Namine was interrupted by the bell.

_'Damn, bell. I hate you!'_

The teacher walked in and the class settled down into their seats.

&&&

First period and second had passed by quickly. Now it was time for Namine to head for gym class. Sadly, not one of her friends were in this period.

Sighing, Namine opened the door to the girls' locker room when she felt the door vibrate greatly. Poking her head around the door, she gasped.

There sat a boy clutching his nose. His eyes though, held no tears, but pain was evident. Namine kneeled down next to the guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you here. Are you alright? You're not bleeding, are you?"

Suddenly, she regretted apologizing as the boy glared menacingly at her. His blue eyes flared with fire.

"Does it look like I'm alright, genius? Maybe next time, you'll watch where you open doors, you ditz."

"Look here, jerk." She stood up and started to poke him in the chest. The boy was maybe three/four inches taller than Namine herself. She was, in height, a grand total of 5''3.

"I just apologized for hitting you with that door and this is how I'm treated."

She backed away and opened the door to enter the locker room.

"You're just like everyone else in this school."

The door slammed shut, leaving the boy speechless. He didn't know why, but a tingling feeling in his face alerted him that he was blushing. He liked that girl's spunky attitude.

...Lunch Time...

"And can you believe it? He then had the nerve to yell at me after I apologized!"

Namine seethed with anger as her and her friends sat at a circular table outside, eating lunch. Hayner, Pence, and two unidentified people came up from behind Namine as she finished her tale.

"I'm glad you stood up for yourself, Namine...Oh, ahh Hayner. Pence. When did you guys get here?" Olette asked from across the table. It was obvious Olette liked Hayner, but the blond was so dense.

"We just got here. I wanted to introduce you guys to the new additions of our lovely, little group." Hayner and moved out of the way, gesturing the two people to step forward.

Namine turned around to greet the newcomers, but nearly choked on her piece of sandwich at who she saw.

"This is Sora Nasumi." Pence pointed to the brown, spiky haired with blue eyes and a goofy grin on his face.

"Nice to meet you."

"And this..." Hayner smirked. "Is Sora's twin brother and my best friend, Roxas. I believe you remember both of them, Olette."

Olette got up and hugged the two boys.

"This is so great! The old gang is back together again. Now to introduce you two to my best friends." She released the two and started introduce them to the girls.

"This is Selphie."

"Heyo!"

"Kairi."

"A pleasure to meet you both."

"And last but not least, Namine."

Roxas and Namine locked eyes. A light, pink tint graced Roxas face, but was very brief as Namine went off on him.

"You! Your that guy who was a total asshole to me!"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have been an asshole if someone would watch where they're opening doors!"

"Why you..."

"What's wrong, little girl? Cat got your tongue?" Roxas smirked devilishly.

Her face flushed in anger, but there was nothing she could possibly do about it. How Namine wanted wipe that smug smirk off his face.

If she pummeled him, that would be automatic suspension and a cut in her tuition payment. She couldn't afford a mistake like that now especially with...No, she wouldn't let herself think about it.

So Namine turned around, resumed eating, and tried to keep her temper down when Roxas took a seat next to her.

The table continued its usual, happy environment though tension was still high between the two teens.

Namine knew this was indeed the start of a different year. A very aggravated one.

&&&

It feels like I rambled a lot on this one. Hopefully it will start getting original in the next chapters. I also sincerely apologize if it seems similar to any other story already posted. I also would like to ask if anyone has a better title for this story.

Review!


	2. Stupid, Rich Kid

I would like to thank all of my lovely reviewers. About my updating this story? I will hopefully update every Friday or Saturday. The week, sometimes, is just to stressful to start a new chapter. Without further adieu, on with chapter two.

**&&&**

Namine huffed loudly as she walked down the street to her home. This was probably the worst day of her life.

If it wasn't the amount work piled on her, it was definitely that new kid Roxas. He had pestered and teased her relentlessly all day.

Namine "conventionally" found out the hard way that Roxas shared with her four out of eight classes. She had the bruises on her ass to prove it.

Suddenly out of the blue, the sound of thunder clapped, startling the girl. The wind began to pick up as rain came down in a light, but blinding mist.

Placing her tacky, brown schoolbag over her head, Namine tried to shelter herself and sprint at the same time.

As she ran, she thought...

_'Some beautiful day this turned out to be...'_

**&&&**

Shutting the door in rage, Namine threw her bag down to the floor. It had failed to protect her from the damaging rain and winds. Coughing a bit, the girl pulled off her now ruined brown loafers and placed them onto the shoe mat. Hopefully, she wouldn't become ill.

Haku, her younger brother, hopped out of the family room to greet his annoyed sister.

"Oi, Namine! Make me some Mac n' Cheese!"**(1)**

Haku was a small, but energetic eight year old with a large mouth. He had brown hair instead of blond and green eyes instead of blue. Haku took after their mother while Namine their father.

The anger vein near her temple started to pulse vigorously. She **really** wasn't in the mood for one of Haku's little fits.

"Haku...I'm really **really** not in the mood to..." Too late. Haku launched himself at Namine, tackling her in the doorway.

"Aw. C'mon, sis. Pwease?"

She was to dizzy to even comprehend what he had just asked.

Her head, when falling, knocked against the door, causing her forming headache to escalate into a full blown migraine. Plus, her brother's pleading voice wasn't soothing it either. Angry, Namine shoved Haku off roughly.

The young boy cried out as he fell back, his shoulders turning a light bluish-purple color from the pressure Namine had exerted on them. Tears welled up in his emerald orbs.

"Wait til Daddy gets home! I'm telling on you!"

"Be my guest."

Then he ran off, leaving Namine to dust herself off and journeyed upstairs.

Opening her door to her small, yet comfortable green-colored room, she quickly peeled off her wet uniform and changed into a more comfortable attire consisting of a gray tank top and navy blue, cotton shorts.

She looked upon her drenched outfit. She laughed at it as she placed it in her hamper, happy that she wouldn't see her replacement, identical outfit until tomorrow morning.

She yawned.

_'Boy, did this day wipe me out. Maybe a few Zs wouldn't hurt then I'll crack down on the homework. Ow..."_

He clutched her head in pain.

_'A few aspirin wouldn't hurt either, I suppose.'_

After popping a few pills, Namine crawled under her blue sheets and passed out from the drowsy effect of the pills and her exhausting day.

**&&&**

He had watched her from his limousine.

It looked as if she was crying with all the water running down her face. He felt the urge to stop, but remained impassive. She was nothing, but another stepping stone in his life. He had better people to socialize with anyway. More popular, rich people to be precise.

His place in society was not to mingle with commoners, but to stitched together a treaty between other companies to ensure the safety of their own. What could that girl possibly offer?

Roxas looked away from the alluring sight of her almost see-through shirt. Her skirt plastered to her long, tan...

The spiky-haired blond shook himself out of his thoughts.

_'Where the hell did that come from?'_

He had to admit. Namine was attractive, for a poor girl that is.

"Yo Roxas. You in there?"

Roxas felt his brother rap him on the skull. Fully coming back to Earth, the blond growled at his brother.

"What did you do that for, Sora?"

"You were blanking out again. I swear, Rox. This is like the fourth time today."

Dismissing his brother's strange behavior, Sora turned back just witness them driving onto their property. The lawn was very well kept. Not a blade of grass out of place.

Oak trees were lined up on either side of the driveway, giving it the sort of tunnel effect.

All these aspects though were not as impressive as the actual home itself. The mansion was maybe about three stories high. Its egg shell white paint was glossy from the passing rain storm.

It also had two black, iron barred balconies on its front and three in the back. The long windows were frosted with fog, somewhat concealing the luminating light of the parlor lamp.

Hopping out of the car, both boys entered the mansion to greet their awaiting parents.

**&&&**

"Namine."

A light knock.

"Namine. It's Daddy."

Placing her paintbrush down, she turned towards the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal her father. A man in his late forties entered, glancing around the light, green room. The man was quite handsome for his age. He had blond hair and green eyes and a cheerful smile that always hung out on his face. Yet his bright eyes held some fatigue in them and Namine knew why too.

"Ah, my dear Namine. Every time I looked at your art, I swear it gets even more beautiful with each stroke."

Namine blushed at her dad's words. Her parents were artists. Her father a sculptor while her mother was a painter. But sadly, that had all changed now.

"Thank you."

She watched as her father sat on her bed. Resting his arms on his knees, his face seemed to gain a serious, more hardened look.

"I believe you know why I'm here."

Namine turned around, avoiding his scrutinizing gaze. Picking up her brush, she continued to paint.

"Namine, why did you hurt your brother like that? He has two black and blues on his shoulders."

She ignored him.

"Namine." His tone firm, "I can tell when something is bothering you. I know you wouldn't harm Haku like that. What's wrong?"

The urge to express her feelings on today caused Namine to rise. She paced the small room back and forth in thought.

"Dad...I don't know what to do anyway. That school is driving me insane! This new guy, Roxas Nasumi has been pestering me all day. I accidentally opened a door right in front of his face, causing him to hurt his nose. Now it's like a war between us. I can't even be in the same room with the kid without fighting for Pete's sake!"

Namine stopped her tirade only to hear the laughter of her caretaker.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny, Dad?"

"It's-It's just like how your mother and I were back in the day. I think this Roxas boy likes you, Nam."

Namine felt like she was going to be sick.

"Ewww! That's just gross! I can't believe you even suggested that."

Laughing yet again, the man stood and walked towards the door.

"But it's true. Let's just say it's how we men express our feelings towards women we care about. Now...Make me proud, kid."

And with that, he left to prepare dinner for himself and Haku. Huffing for the hundredth time that day, Namine sat herself down at her laptop and signed onto AIM.

**xx Ding! xx  
**

xx IM from DeepBlue53 xx

DeepBlue53: Hey Nami, what's shakin'?

ArTiStAtWoRk: The usual, Kai. Just had this strange convo with my dad though.

DeepBlue53: What about?

ArTiStAtWoRk: That Roxas kid and me. Dad said something about Roxas' teasing me means that he showing feelings for me.

DeepBlue53: Aw! You two would make such a cute couple! 3 This sounds like a case for Kairi the Matchmaker! LOL

ArTiStAtWoRk: o.O Ah...Kai. I don't want to like and/or date that jerk.

DeepBlue53: Aw. Why not?

ArTiStAtWoRk: He's just a cruel a-hole. You weren't in my class when this was happening, but he and some other kids pulled out my chair. When I went to take a seat, I fell and everyone started to point and laugh. It was so humiliating.

DeepBlue53: Ouch. Forget I even mentioned that matchmaker thing. Kay?

ArTiStAtWoRk: Already done! D

DeepBlue53: Uh-oh! Mom just got home and found my forgotten, unfinished homework on the table. Damn, she's gonna kill me! Later Nami and remember at least the month is almost over. **(2)**

ArTiStAtWoRk: Thanks, K. Later!

DeepBlue53 has signed off.  
ArTiStAtWoRk has signed off.

**&&&**

Namine shut down her computer and glanced at the clock.

_'Heh. 10:30 already, huh? I'm not to hungry, so I think I'll hit the sack.'_

Stretching, Namine found herself under the covers in ten seconds flat. Just as she was getting cozy, she remembered that she had school tomorrow.

"Arrgh. I don't want to go to hell again."

Unbeknown to her, a boy across town was claiming the same statement.

**&&&**

**(1) – Hey**

**(2) – School is this story has begun at the end of the month for reasons only the authoress knows.**

Not to much Namixas yet, but it's only starting to get into the plot. More will definitely unfold in the chapters to come, so don't fret. Also I'm going to move right to October 31, so some action can at least surface.

Also more on Namine's family will be revealed in later chapters. So stay tuned!

Review, please!


	3. On the Road to Fun

I'm glad you all enjoyed my second chapter. As stated before, I'm moving a few weeks ahead into October. It's right around the time when Columbus Day is just around the corner. I hope that you'll all have a good laugh and review.

Warning: My potty mouth is in use.

**&&&**

The weeks have been long and hard for Namine. Sure the first month of school had come to a close, but the fighting between her and Roxas had seem to escalate to a higher level of intensity.

Though over time, instead of trying to befriend the older, stubborn Nasumi twin, Namine had grown closer to Sora, the younger of the two, and considered him a brother whom she could confide in.

"Hey, Namine."

She looked away from her red, leather-cladded book titled the _Labyrinth_.She smiled as she saw Sora slide casually into the seat next to her.

"Hey. What's up?"

The brunette glanced around the classroom nervously. Namine wondered what he was watching out for something. Or in this case, _someone._

"Umm...ahh, I was wondering Namine if you and Kai-the gang would like to go camping this weekend?"

Sora was blushing a dark shade of crimson, hoping Namine didn't catch his little slip up. Unfortunately for him, she did and couldn't have been happier.

She and the girls (except for Kairi) had this vibe Sora developed some sort of emotions for their reddish-brown haired friend. Call it...A women's intuition if you will.

They were also quite sure Kairi felt the same. Why? She always sketched his name everywhere and/or on anything.

This was the perfect opportunity to get them together.

"Sure, Sora! Sounds like fun. Let me just run it past the girls and you the boys?"

"Yeah, okay!"

In excitement, Sora lifted Namine up in the air and hugged her. The two failed to noticed a pair of angry azure eyes directed at their backs.

**&&&**

The first seven periods went by smoothly and surprisingly fast. Everyone was just totally psyched for the trip.

1: They'd be away from home for the weekend.

2: It's was a four day weekend due to it being Columbus day that Monday.

But first before any of the fun started, Namine sighed. She'd have to face her last class with Roxas, the Terrible.

The annoying bell rang as she entered the classroom. Of course, Roxas was seated with his rich, popular, snobby friends, so Namine made her path to the farthest corner in the room.

Placing her stuff beside her easel, the blond waited for the teacher to enter and give out further instructions.

Without Namine seeing him, Roxas had witnessed her walk in and take a seat. He was about to go over and say something about this morning, but was suddenly disabled.

Looking down, he spotted a redhead, latched onto his arm. She was quite pretty with her long red locks and unique golden-yellow eyes. She was the daughter of one of his father's many associates. Cleo was her name.

"Roxie!" She whined loudly,earning his table a few stares.

"Can we go out after school? I really want to spend more time with you _alone_."

Roxas snorted and nudged off the girl. All this girl ever wanted was to get in his pants and money. It made him sick.

"Sorry, Cleo. I have something to do."

Cleo's eyes narrowed into slits.

"It doesn't have anything to do with the Namine girl, does it?"

Cleo and Namine were enemies. Though Namine, herself, had no idea she even **had** an enemy named Cleo Leona.

She always accused Namine of stealing her spotlight.

Hearing her name spoken loudly, Namine looked up in the direction of Roxas' table. She huffed and turned around as she saw Cleo and Roxas staring right back at her.

The spiky-hired blond snorted yet again.

"Please. Me and Namine? I'd rather be tied down and forced to listen to nails on a chalkboard."

Cleo and the rest of the table laughed, but soon quieted down as the teacher, Ms. Ruka entered an assigned the lesson for the day.

**&&&**

Namine stood in the giant courtyard of the school. There was a fountain in the center with a heart shaped spout, gushing out crisp, clean water. It glittered in the sun, drawing out a small rainbow in its wake.

Amazed at the small phenomenon, Namine didn't notice a figure sneaking up on her from behind.

"Oh, it's so beautiful! I wish I brought my sketchbook to-AHHH!"

Startled, she grabbed the alien hand that had just rested on her shoulder. With strength she didn't know she possessed, Namine flung the person over her and into the fountain.

The person in the fountain came back up, sputtering and cursing.

"What's the fuck was that for?"

Namine rested her stiff stance and glared dangerously at the man.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to sneak up on girls, Roxas?"

"Heh. I don't see any girls here. Do you?"

Namine growled and stalked towards the wet boy.

"Take. That. Back."

"And if I don't?"

Her hands twitched lightly at her sides. She wanted to ring his scrawny neck right now.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Selphie grinned as the rest of the crew stood behind, watching. Ignoring Selphie's question, the two walked over to their friends. The gang could practically taste the tension between Roxas and Namine.

Feeling uncomfortable, Kairi decided to make conversation about the trip.

"So, Sora? What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Pence piped in. "I want to know much time I have to pack all of my equipment."

Hayner smirked and narrowed his sepia eyes at Pence.

"Dude, seriously. You talk about this cameras as if they were your babies. Get a girlfriend, would ya?"

"Shut up, Hayner!"

"Boys, boys." Olette came between the two. "Come now. Most of us are adults already, so I prefer we act our own age. Not shoe size. Okay?"

"Yes, ma,am." Both Hayner and Pence muttered.

"Good."

"Alright, already. How about we leave tomorrow at seven?"

Everyone looked up at the once silent Roxas. An anger vein appeared by his temple. He hated being the center of attention, yet he didn't say anything to stop their stares.

A round of 'sures' and 'why nots' were heard has everyone started to disperse to get ready.

"Wait!"

The gang turned back around the stare at Namine. She blushed a bit from embarrassment.

"Umm, who's going to provide the transportation?"

Everyone slapped a hand to their forehead. Of course. Transportation...How could they have forgotten that?

"Okay. Here's the deal." Sora said as he gathered the group again.

"Roxas and I will provide the drive since we invited you guys. The only thing you all have to do is to remember to get up and out of your houses by 6:45. Deal?"

"Deal!" They all yelled out as they parted ways.

**&&&**

Namine rushed home, excitement evident on her face. As soon as she got home, she automatically packed and spoke with her father about it. She squealed and hugged her dad for giving the 'okay.'

She sat down at the table, watching her dad prepare dinner. He, just as she, was excited. He always wanted his daughter to be happy and maybe it would take her mind off of other distracting things.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Namine?"

She looked down at her empty, clean plate.

"Can I go visit Mom?"

Silence.

"I mean I want to tell her about my trip and how school was going. Please? I'll make it as short as possible."

Without answering or even turning around, her father nodded and continued to tenderize the steak. Namine walked into the living room, grabbed the keys, and speed off to the hospital.

**&&&**

Namine returned a half hour later. She felt happy to see her mother again, but sadden for her disposition.

"Namine! Dinner's done!"

Dismissing her current thought, she headed into the dining room and had a very delicious steak dinner.

**&&&**

**Beep!**

**Beep!**

**Beep!**

Groaning, a lightly tanned hand shot out from beneath periwinkle sheets. Namine, not wanting to get up, peeked beyond her warm shell only to have bright, red numbers shine brightly in her eyes.

**6:40a.m.**

"Oh snap!"

She jumped out of bed only to find herself tangled in the sheets, so she hit the floor with a thud. Now free from the deadly covers, Namine looked between the bathroom and dresser.

_'Should I get dressed...'_

She sprinted to the dresser.

_'Or take a shower?"_

She ran into the bathroom.

_'Screw this! I'll take a bath in the river if I have too.'_

Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell rang through the small house. Namine started to get stressed.

She had yet to get dressed and she didn't want to make everyone wait, so she ran to the window, opened it, and yelled out to the person at the door.

"I'll be down in a minute!"

She threw on some black sweats and a long-sleeved, red shirt along with some black and red vans. Namine was about to run out when she remembered something.

She clutched the almost forgotten sketchbook to her bosom.

"Hehe...Almost forgot you, old friend."

**&&&**

The limo was packed with people. Mostly everyone was asleep except for Roxas, Sora, Olette and herself. Olette and Sora were chatting away while she and Roxas sat next to each other in silence.

They were too tired to even argue about the seating arrangement now.

"Hey Roxas..."

The blond towards the smaller girl. His face holding a puzzled expression as he thought.

_'Why is she even talking to me?'_

"Yeah?"

"How long until we get there?"

"About another hour and a half or so."

"Oh."

The air around them seemed to freeze as Namine rested her head against Roxas' shoulder. The eighteen year old immediately tensed. Wouldn't you if your greatest foe touched you in any way?

"Roxas...I hope you don't mind me using your shoulder as a pillow, do you?" Her voice was quiet as her eyes remained closed, waiting for a response.

"S-sure, Namine."

"Thanks."

Roxas felt her breath get lighter and smiled, but he suddenly smacked his hand over his mouth.

_'No, you idiot! Why the hell are you smiling? Pull yourself together, man!'_

His smile molded into a frown as Roxas pulled out his journal and began to write.

**&&&**

Don't think for a second that I'm finished with the tension between Namine and Roxas. Oh no. It's just the beginning. (laughs evilly)

Also...I hope you noticed how I'm starting to introduce a bit more of Namine's mother.

Review!


	4. An Old Friend Part 1

I would like to thank all of my reviewers and newcomers to the story. Your support and encouragement keep me going! Now for this chapter and the next few are a series due to the whole camping trip thingy.

Enjoy!

**&&&**

The car ride was faster than most of them had anticipated. They soon arrived at the location at about 8:40a.m.

Filing out of the limousine in a hurry to breath the fresh air, Namine gazed around the area in awe. It was absolutely gorgeous out here. But...

_'Where are all the tents and fire pits?'_

Though Namine was puzzled at the absence of camping equipment, the gang had already unpacked the trunk and were heading to a huge, Lincoln log cabin. The small girl huffed in frustration.

This was her first time camping. Ever. She would not accept their nonchalant attitude about this.

"Wait just one minute!"

The others turned, wondering what the blond was jabbering about.

"What's wrong, Nami?"

"Well, I figured we'd be sleeping outside, guys. You know like with tents, roasting marshmallows over an open fire, and tons of gross, icky bugs. Not sleeping inside some house."

Kairi sighed and urged the crowd to enter the cabin while she talked some sense into her insane friend. Namine was embarrassment when all of her friends gave her odd glances with Roxas excluded, of course.

Hooking an arm around Namine's shoulder, Kairi led the girl around some large oaks in the vicinity.

"Come on now, Nami. You would reject sleeping in nice, plushie beds for hard ground and a thin sleeping bags? I know you better than this. Now, let's go and enjoy our weekend, shall we?"

Kairi held out her hand for Namine to take, so they could journey into the warmth of the cabin. She refused and turned her back on the her "twin."

"Kairi...I'll just be a little longer, okay? I just want to be alone for awhile."

"Sure."

And so, Kairi vanished, leaving Namine to stare off at an identical looking cabin a few hundred yards away. When she had arrived, something about that place gave her a funny feeling in her tummy. It wasn't bad, but it left a sense of curiosity instilled in her.

All the lights were on and smoke blew from the red-bricked chimney. Someone was definitely there and Namine was about to find out who.

Walking, she halted at the bottom of the wooden stoop. Namine, usually, wasn't the type of person who ventured to random peoples' homes and knocked on their doors. But something in her gut told her that someone she knew was in that house.

Her heart pounded harder and harder with each step as she grew closer to the door. The cabin, itself, was the exact same length, width, and height of the one she was staying at.

"Probably another rich family."

Namine uttered quietly as her fist rapped at the hard door unconsciously. A distant 'I'm coming' sounded from inside. Slowly the door opened to reveal...

**&&&**

Kairi paced the living room back and forth in worry. Her face pale.

_'Where the heck is she? Namine should have been here ten minutes ago.'_

Everyone had finished unpacking all except for one, lone suitcase that leaned against the wall of the living room. Namine's.

Olette was talking to the guys, but Selphie watched her red-haired friend paced. It was starting to drive her bonkers! She had to do something about it before she lost it.

"Kairi! Would you stop pacing already? It's driving me absolutely nuts!"

This caused the girl to stop and everyone to glance in their direction in question.

"I can't help it, Selphie. It's Namine. She said she wanted to be alone for awhile and she still hasn't returned yet. I'm afraid something might have happened to her."

Kairi looked at the ground while everyone looked at one another. They weren't even aware of Namine's disappearance until now.

"Well..." Hayner throw on his Metallica hoodie. "Let's go fi-"

A swift, sudden knock at the door startled the group back into reality. Being the host, Sora excused himself and stood to answer it. He later walked in with two figures behind him.

One being identified as Namine and the other a tall, handsome silver-haired man. Both Namine and the man had their fingers laced together.

Gasping, Kairi ran forward and hugged both people. The gang just stared and whispered.

"Who's that?"

"I think he's part of the new family that rented next door out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's the heir to the Hitaki fortune."

"**The** Hitakis? Aren't they just as rich as you guys?"

"Yep. Everything between our two families has been rivalry, but as you can see. We've manage to stay on top for years."

"Wow. Any idea what his name is?"

"Nope."

Finally, the trio stepped out of the doorway and into the common room.

'Everyone...This is our best friend, Riku Hitaki. He's a sophomore at Tokyo University." Kairi announced proudly.

"Yo."

Riku said casually, glancing around the room trying to depict familiar faces. He found none except for Namine and Kairi.

Roxas sneered in disgust. He didn't like the aura that this dude was giving off. Enemy or not.

An additional bonus to Roxas' agitation, was how Riku and Namine held hands.

The guy had that don't-trust-him feeling about him. The others decided to be polite and introduced themselves, despite having the same semblance Roxas felt.

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Olette."

"Sup? I'm Hayner."

"I'm Pence."

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Sora."

"Roxas."

Namine glared at Roxas.

_'What's up his ass?'_

Soon everyone had indulged themselves in conversation with each other. The whole day was spent that way too. Just talking and getting to know Riku better which Roxas hated every second of.

Time had passed quickly. It was about 6pm already.

"Riku," Namine looked into the taller boy's turquoise eyes. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"That would be-."

Suddenly, some type of rock music blared loudly from Riku's back pocket. Pulling out his sleek, silver razar, he checked his text messages.

"Damn. It's my mother. She wants me to come home now. I'll see you all tomorrow?"

The blue-eyed, golden-haired blond wanted to protest, but majority had won this round. Riku brought Namine's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I believe I'll be seeing you as well tomorrow too."

Namine blushed about ten shades of red that moment.

"Y-Yeah."

With that, he smiled and left with a wave. The gang sat themselves at the long, clothed table and prepared for the feast.

**&&&**

That evening, the lot hit the sack early. Tomorrow was their three mile hiking trip, so everyone wanted to be refreshed instead of exhausted.

Though one, lone figure had stayed up later than her friends.

Namine wrote diligently in her diary. All her most private information laid in this tiny folio.

_November 10, 2006_

_Today was great! It was quite a surprise to find your friend living next door from you. One thing bothers me though. Riku seems like a totally different person now. He seems more...distant and callous. It's as if I don't even know him anymore as the funny, cool kid._

_Enough of that. You're probably already bored of my instant drabble, but something else is puzzling me too. It's Roxas. He seems to be more aggressive when Riku is around me. Maybe he likes me?_

Her cheeks began to tint a cherry color.

_No, no, no! What am I thinking? Me and Roxas? As if. Well, it's getting late and I need to rest for tomorrow's big hike. Talk with ya later!_

_Love, Namine_

Shutting her diary, Namine nestled herself into the covers and dreamed of how an actually camping trip was done.

**&&&**

Roxas woke up to the sound of a Woodpecker hammering at the tree near his window. Moaning, he turned to stare blankly at his clock.

8:15a.m.

_'Good.'_

He rolled back over, flinging the sheets over his head again.

_'I still have time before we have to leave.'_

A rumble from his stomach caused him to rise and pat it into submission. Okay, new plan.

This time, he got up, took a shower, dressed, and headed to the enormous kitchen which emitted delicious scents. Practically drooling, Roxas sat himself next to Hayner at the counter.

"Yo, Hayner. What's for breakfast?"

Hayner shrugged in response.

"Dunno. Namine's cooking, so ask her."

"I think I'll pass."

"Why, dude?"

"Too lazy."

"I doubt that."

"Huh?"

"I think you like Namine and just to chicken to talk to her."

He felt his face get a little hot as he turned away from Hayner, so he couldn't see him. Stupid move on his part as the person in question standing in front of the stove in flipping flapjacks.

Her long, blond hair was tied up into a loose bun and her body sported navy blue sweatpants, a gray Montclair Unversity sweatshirt, and some gray and blue Sketchers.

"Yeah, right. Every time, I do try to talk with her. She always goes crazy on me."

The sound of snickering caught Roxas' attention.

"What's so funny?"

"You never did deny that you liked her."

A fist knocked into his skull.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"Well, I don't like her, so shut up!"

Roxas could have sworn he heard 'Not from what I've seen.'

"What was that, Hayner?"

He held his hands on his head.

"Nothing."

**&&&**

Breakfast was ate in a pleasant silence, but all good must come to an end as the time to travel arrived. Grabbing their knapsacks, the group emerged outside only to find Riku sitting on the front steps waiting.

He stood up, brushing off the invisible dust off his black sweats.

"Ready to go?"

The group departed with Roxas glaring at Riku the whole way.

**&&&**

Definitely not my best chapter. I think I rambled too much and everything seems so dragged out. Hopefully you all enjoyed it and will review. I also like to use the same words over and over again!

Peace and Review!


	5. An Old Friend Part 2

Guys, I'm so sorry. I was grounded from the computer until finals were complete. ;

Hopefully, you all are forgiving. xD

Now...On with chapter five!

Enjoy!

**&&&**

The platoon of teenagers trudged slowly up the steep mountain trail. Riku lead the small group, pointing out various types of plants and explaining their purposes.

"This..." Riku kneeled down while prodding a strangely shaped purple plant. "Is a Vifion plant. It is used in medicine to help heal ailments and/or wounds on the inside of the body. This species is very abundant and easy to find."

Pence took a snapshot of the plant just for kicks as Namine had her hands clasped together, eyes sparkling in wonderment.

"Wow, Riku. You really know what you're talking about. What degree did you say you were pursuing again?"

"A master's degree in Biological studies." He stood and turned to face Namine. His long, silver hair swishing a bit in the light breeze.

"I want to become an environmentalist."

Namine looked like she was about to ask another question, but Riku put a finger to her lips, silencing any sound from escaping.

"We'll talk more later when we take a break, okay?"

His finger lingered on her lips, but he pulled away a few seconds later after the pale-haired blond nodded in agreement, blushing.

Riku moved forward with Namine right at his heels. The others lingered behind a bit, whispering about the little exchange they had witness.

The three girls in one group while the four guys in another.

"Pfft. I don't trust that guy one bit."

Hayner exclaimed, overjoyed to see the other lads nod in agreement.

"I'm not usually one to judge people, but Riku seems a bit..."

Sora placed a hand under his chin in thought. Roxas rolled his eyes and slung an arm other his twin's shoulder.

"What Sora is trying to say is that this Riku guy is an assholes."

Now, it was Pence's turn to roll his cinnamon-colored eyes.

"You're one to talk about assholes, Rox," Roxas was about to jump the stout boy when Pence continued his little speech. "But I happen to agree. Riku does try to act as if he's the best. Still for Kairi and Namine's sake, let's be cool with him. Only two more days left."

The guys sighed, but promised to remain polite and not act like jerks. Pence was so astute when it came to advice.

**(With the Girls)**

"Wow, Kairi! You're friend Riku sure is fine!"

Selphie squealed cheerfully as Olette rolled her eyes. It was always like this. Selphie sees a hot guy, she drools, and then she talks about them non-stop.

Kairi just laughed at her friend's sudden obsession.

"He is quite attractive, isn't he?

"Oh, Kairi..." Selphie wiggled her eyebrows. "You like him, don't you?"

"HAHAHA...No. He's just a close friend that's all."

Olette wrapped her arms around both Selphie and Kairi's shoulders.

"But what about Namine?"

They looked ahead to see Riku and Namine chatter about something.

"She's seems to be quite smitten with him."

"Eh...It's a possibility."

The conversation was interrupted when Namine hollered back to them.

"Come on, you slowpokes! We're almost at the top!"

Everyone picked up the pace and finally merged into one group again. Kairi ignored the discussion being carried out by her companions and looked towards Namine.

_'Please, Namine. Be careful when you're around with Riku.'_

**20 minutes later...**

The small fire blazed brightly as the friends sat around it, roasting marshmallows. Namine couldn't have been happier. She watched as the white, plushie sugar treat started to bubble from the intense temperature.

Riku leaned over his friend's shoulder and poked her.

"Hey, Namine. I think it's done."

She gazed upon the brazen marshmallow. Slowly, she edged it towards her lips. Soon, the delicious confection was being chewed and Namine giggled in delight.

"Hey, this ish pwetty good!"

Namine uttered through all the goo, eliciting a laugh from the comely man.

She was just too adorable!

Roxas sneered at the sight. Hayner sensed his buddy's foul mood and decided to intervene before anyone (preferably Riku) got injured.

"What's bothering ya, Rox?"

"Nothing." He stated dully.

Hayner smirked and nudged Roxas' side.

"Jealous, much?"

"I'm not jealous."

"Quite lying to yourself already. It's obvious to everyone that you like her."

"Well, then you all must be seeing something else cause I don't like her!"

Roxas whispered harshly and turned away from Hayner, only to see Namine and Riku just disappear behind some shrubbery.

"Where are they going?"

"To talk. Why? Jealous, Roxas?"

"No, Selphie. I am not jealous."

A round of 'yeah, rights' and 'awws' echoed around him. His face flared red from embarrassment, but curiosity got the best of Roxas.

He wanted to know **exactly **what they were talking about. He wasn't trying to be stalkerish, but hey, once you're determined, you're determined.

Roxas suddenly stood, causing a few members of the the merry band to look up in wonder. He started to walk away from the little camp.

"Yo, Rox. Where ya going?" Shouted Sora.

"Bathroom."

He too was shrouded in the darkness of the shrubbery. After he vanished, everyone tried to muffle their laughter as the same thought dawned upon them.

_'He so likes her.'_

**(With Namine and Riku – Roxas is in the bushes)**

Namine sat on an old, corroding stump while Riku leaned against a tree a few, short steps away. It was quiet all except the sound of Namine's favorite pencil; It sketching way across the page.

"I've been meaning to ask you..." Blue eyes remained plastered on her sketchbook as turquoise eyes narrowed in a pensive manner.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you up here anyway? It's quite unusual for us, who haven't seen each other in two years, to be in the same place at the same time, huh?"

Uncrossing his arms, the tall man walked over and kneeled down in front of Namine.

"I, in fact, came up there because of a project I was assigned in class. Since, my parents had bought the cabin next door I figured in would be a likely place to study plant life. Besides..."

Riku cautiously removed the art book from Namine's delicate hands and caressed them.

"Maybe coming up here and meeting you again was fate."

Roxas could barely contained the snarl beginning to rise in his throat as he peered out from some bushes. That loser was going to kiss her!

Suddenly, loud music emitted from his hip. Roxas looked down and cursed. His cover was completely blown.

_'Gah! I forgot to turn off my phone!'_

Namine snapped out of her trance and moved away from Riku, blushing hotly. Riku, on the other hand, was pissed beyond belief. He stalked dangerously towards the sound.

Coming upon the defenseless, green plant, Riku shot his hand into the bush, trying to pinpoint the culprit of the noise. Finally, he hauled up a boy by the collar of his Hollister polo. The boy to break from Riku's strong hold.

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

Namine froze. She recognized that voice as she turned around. There stood Riku with Roxas in his grasp, cursing up a storm. The golden-haired boy cocked his fist back to pulverized the silver-haired boy, but ceased as Namine came into sight.

"Roxas...H-How could you?" The cherubic-faced girl mumbled sadly.

"I can't believe this, Roxas. I expected more from you." Her voice grew stronger; eyes glittering in fiery rage.

"But I see that even teasing isn't good enough for you anymore."

She signaled Riku to drop Roxas, which he had done in great pleasure.

"Come on, Riku."

Riku wrapped an arm around Namine's waist as they started to walk away. Glancing back, silver smirked at blond.

Though Roxas didn't make a move to return any gesture. He just sat there in shame and humiliation.

_'What have I done?'_

**At The Cabin**

As they wondered their way home, Roxas relayed his story to the whole group. Hayner and Selphie laughed while the others felt sorrow for their friend. Namine, despite not speaking with him, even denied making eye contact with him.

They, finally, arrived home, tired, smelly, and in Roxas' case, aloof . Sora had ushered everyone into the house, leaving Namine and Riku outside alone.

"I really did enjoy hiking with you today, Riku."

"Me too, Nami. It was cool to hang out with you and Kairi again. Hopefully, we can hang out like this more this weekend."

"That's no problem with me."

Namine checked her wristwatch and gasped lightly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's getting late and I still have to call my dad."

Riku nodded.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Namine."

Riku leaned down and placed a feather-like kiss onto Namine's cheek. He walked away, leaving a blushing Namine, and a distraught Roxas who stared from the window of his room.

**At Riku's House**

He laid on his king size bed, doodling all over his calculus homework. Suddenly, his cell rang, making Riku a very happy person for the distraction.

Calmly, he picked it and checked the caller.

_Unknown number._

A wily smirk graced his features; his perfect, white teeth glinting in the dim lighting.

"Hello."

"_How'd it go?'_

"Perfect. I had her practically eating out of the palm of my hand."

The sound of laughter was heard through the small device.

"_Excellent! What about the 'him' then?_

"Just as you said he would act. Jealous and choleric."

"_Good. I'll call you tomorrow. Same time?"_

"Yeah."

The short call ended with Riku continuing to beam as he finished his homework.

**&&&**

OMG! Who's that mysterious caller? I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as you did my other ones. Remember, the more you review, the more I'm inspired to write faster. Eh, I think it's kinda boring. Sorry!

Stay tuned!


	6. Spreading the Xmas Cheer

Okay guys, hope chapter five was good. Now, thanks to your fabulous reviews, your reward is this new chapter! The camping had ended some time ago, so back to the regular schedule and Christmas!

WooT!

No clue why I said that...xD

Disclaimer: I don't anything in this story except for the plot.

**&&&**

Roxas glowered indignantly from his third storied room window. The moving vans had already arrived, carrying out expensive merchandise and furniture. All that was needed now was the new family: The Hitakis'.

The thought only made Roxas more irritable.

Not only was he upset with all this commotion in the neighborhood in such early hours of the morning, but he was also enraged at who was moving in across the street.

_'Riku.'_

It was after the camping trip when he had been informed. The group was on their way back to town when Namine split the beans. Roxas, himself, had been baffled, bitter, and a bit threatened at "wonderful" news.

He felt that Riku was moving in on his territory. Not that Roxas thought of Namine as property; he just felt the indescribable urge to protect her from the silver-haired Adonis.

"Hey, Rox. Showers free now if you want to hop in real quick." Tearing his eyes away from the bright orange and white U-haul, Roxas stared at his younger half.

Sora was decked out in red Santa hat, a black, long-sleeved sweater, baggy, blue jeans, and brown boots. Roxas was still dressed in his blue mistletoe boxers.

"Aren't we in the Christmas mood this morning?" Snapped Roxas as he trudged past Sora; a deadpan look plastered to his handsome, tanned face. Sora just ignored his brother's foul mood and started to laugh.

"Come on, Roxas. It's our last day of school until January. You can at least show a little cheer. Besides, today's our annual Christmas party."

Roxas stopped at the mention of 'annual' and 'party.' He shuddered involuntarily. He wasn't against the idea of attractive women slinging themselves all over him; it was the feeling of being trapped and forced to listen about how he would take over the family business.

He was absolutely sick of it.

Without another word, Roxas let Sora and continued to the bathroom. Sora raised an eyebrow in question, knowing exactly what was bothering him.

**&&&**

Namine shivered, pulling her jacket close to chilled form. She shoved her small hands deeper into her pockets as the wind suddenly picked up, tousling her her hair around.

"Almost there, girl. Just keep thinking about hot things." She muttered solemnly to herself as she rounded the corner. From this point, school was still another two blocks away and Namine highly doubted she'd make it on time.

_'Stupid Haku for shutting off my alarm clock.'_

Though the thought slowly edged its way out of her mind as she started to ponder about Riku. Namine was so thrilled to have her friend be back in town again. It was like fate allowed them to meet again after these two years of separation.

Namine felt her heart beat faster as another thought passed through her brain.

Today was Hayner's Pisca Palooza! Let's just say that it was the gala of the year for Namine and friends. (1)

She squealed excitedly and skipped a bit down the sidewalk. Hopefully, it would be as great as the last two times.

Suddenly, a honking sound, on her left, jutted her out of her enthusiastic animation. Namine guessed that she had probably jumped two feet off the ground from fright.

Snarling, the wee girl turned and was about to verbally abuse her scarers when her throat closed. There in a black Convertible sat the Nasumi twins.

**(Ten Minutes Before)**

Roxas stared blankly into the mirror at his reflection. What had he let Sora do to him?

Trembling slightly, the golden-haired man fingered the red squishy, foam ball on his nose. Ascending upward once more, he, now, grasped the long, brown antlers sitting atop his head.

"Out of all the things you could force me to wear, Sora...You chose Rudolph!"

Roxas' cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Sora moved away from Roxas, laughing and holding his hands out in front of him.

"Sorry, Roxas. I just couldn't resist." Sora wiped a tear from his eye as a knocking interrupted the conversation.

"Come in." The twins shouted in unison.

Suddenly, the door flew open to reveal their mother with a brand new digital camera.

"Aww! Look how cute! Hurry, Edmund. Before they get away!"

White, bright lights flashed repeatedly, blinding the hell out of the two eighteen-year-olds. From all the clicking and gushing their parents were doing, Sora and Roxas managed to escape the room, run downstairs into the garage, and start the car before the parentals reached them.

"Roxas! Get us the hell outta here now!"

Sora yelled in the blond's face as they jetted down the driveway and onto the street.

Huffing and puffing from exhaustion, both Megumi and Edmund Nasumi stood in the grand doorway of their home, watching their sons drive away to school. Megumi leaned heavily on Edmund and in return, her husband wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Our sons have become two handsome men, haven't they dear?"

The spiky brunette chuckled deeply in his throat.

"Indeed, they have. Now, come. We need your decorating expertise for the party this evening."

Edmund lead his blond beauty back into the house and smiled as a gentle snow began to fall.

**&&&**

Sora chuckled in amusement at the look on his friends' face.

"You need a ride, Namine? You look like you're about to freeze to death."

Roxas refused to acknowledge the chat between Sora and Namine. The images of Riku kissing Namine's cheek burned hotly in his mind.

Getting over her fright trip, Namine giggled lightly.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks guys."

Finally, the trio arrived at school. Hopping out of the car, Namine spotted the popular kids from a distance wearing anything the resembled Christmas. One kid was even dressed up as a giant mistletoe.

_'What a dumb ass.'_ Thought Namine as she turned to thank Sora and Roxas for the ride.

"Thanks, guys. I own you one."

Roxas was about to retort with a rude comment, Sora answered for both of them.

"No problem, Nami. That's what friends are for."

Sora waved and started to walk into the building; Namine guessed Kairi's locker. This, in turn, left Namine and Roxas alone. Neither of the two even dared to breath, let alone look at each other. It had almost been two months since the argument with him during the camping trip.

Neither had spoken since.

_'I can't stand this silence between us anymore. I need to speak with her.'_

Roxas gulped audibly, catching the attention of the girl in question.

"Namine...I..."

She stared up at with deep, blue opals and rosy cheeks. No anger entered her clear; only confusion.

"Y-yes, Roxas?"

Roxas stuttered, trying to apologize, but was distracted by an ear-piercing shriek.

"ROXIE!"

The only thing he saw was a head of red hair and shimmering golden irises.

"Hey, Cleo. What's up?" Cleo nudged Namine aside and stood in front of Roxas. For Christmas, the rich brat had decided to be an angel.

"Nothing, sweetie. You look so adorable!" Cleo went to pinch his cheek, but he grabbed her wrist.

Feeling rejected, Namine backed away slowly, watching intently as Cleo started to drag Roxas away. A pang nailed her square in her heart. She didn't know what it was, but she wasn't sure if she wanted too either.

A catty grin emerged itself on Cleo's face as she noted, from the corner of her eye, that Namine had enter the faculty.

_'Perfect.'_

**&&&**

The day had past in a flash. Many of the students decided to cut class early, figuring it would save they time to ready themselves for their evenings. It had been finalized by Hayner that the party would start at four and end tomorrow at noon. (2)

"Hey, Nami. Wait up!"

She swiveled around only to be engulfed by Selphie's bear hug technique.

"Hi, Selphie. You ready for the party tonight?"

The brunette nodded vigorously, scaring a few passing pupils.

"But of course! Selphie Jami is always ready to boogie!"

Selphie struck a Elvis pose, causing her friend to laugh hardily.

"Boogie? Who says that anymore, Sel?"

"I do. I swear it's going to be popular again someday."

"Hehe. Do you know if Sora and Roxas are coming too?"

The taller smirked knowingly as Namine's face went from rosy to crimson.

"Why so anxious to know, Nami?"

"No reason."

"Come on, Namine." Selphie stopped Namine as they reached the crosswalk, waiting for traffic to die down. "I know you totally dig Roxas."

"I do not!"

_'Even though he looked so adorable with those antlers and nose.'_

Selphie put her hands to her mouth and huffed on them, trying to revive life back into her dead fingers.

"My God, did it get colder or is it just me?"

Namine nodded as she too felt the temperature decreasing.

"I know. I don't think it was ever this cold in Armetis before. Kinda gives you an ominous feeling, doesn't it?"

Both girls shuddered once again; their hopes of hot chocolate and blazing fires brighten as home came into perspective.

**&&&**

"Please, mom? You know we hate these ridiculous business gatherings. So please, can we go to Hayner's?"

The Nasumi twins sat erect on the sofa as they waited for their mother's reply. The living room, which they were occupying, was probably the most decorated in the whole house. Its color of emerald, crimson, gold, and cream gave the room a warm appearance despite the freezing weather beyond its walls.

Wreaths, ribbons, and a one story tree also helped give the area a sense of Christmas spirit.

Mrs. Nasumi sipped her tea daintily, seeming to not even notice that one of her children

had spoke.

But she did.

Soft music played in the background as Megumi's eyes opened. A decision had been reached.

"Sure, you boys can go. I, myself, find these parties just as dull too."

Sora and Roxas jumped up in glee and gave each high-fives. They ran over to their mother and at the same time, placed a kiss on a cheek.

"Thanks, mom. We'll be home by lunch tomorrow." She nodded in compliance and as Roxas was leaving; she halted him.

"Roxas, promise me you won't let your brother drink too much. You remember what happened last time."

Roxas snickered in remembrance.

It was at the last Christmas party. Someone had accidentally split some rum into the punch bowl. Sora drank about half the bowl before he realized that it was spiked. Now, if you thought you've seen someone really loopy before...Well, Sora made a whole new level.

After consumption, Sora started to complain about it being so hot inside the house. Nobody paid mind as he stepped out for some air. About twenty minutes later, everyone freaked out when they heard a lady screaming outside. Roxas had gotten out there first and nearly busted a gut.

There was Sora, sitting in the fountain stark naked and talking to the dolphin figurine in the middle. A few other passerbys soon ceased to watch the naked kid make an ass of himself. Soon Sora stood up, hopped out, and laid in the snow, showing all the world what he was born with.

"I'ma gonna makea snow angel!"

Clutching his stomach, Roxas, now, felt that he needed to laugh. He waved to his mother, promising that he would keep vigil on Sora.

Before he knew it, he and Sora were on their way to the party.

**&&&**

**(1) – This is actually a real event that did happen. Though, of course, it wasn't named Pisca.**

**(2) - For them, I'm going to make school end at two and start at seven. **

Even though I feel like this chapter is totally useless, it made me giggle a few times. I don't know when I can update again, but please review and tell me what you think.

Stay tuned.


	7. Apologies and a Stolen Kiss

Thanks again, everyone for your lovely reviews. I would also like to bring attention to another matter. I **DO NOT **hate Riku in any way, shape, or form. I just think he would make the perfect antagonist for Roxas since Seifer kinda overused.

So with that stated, on to Chapter 7!

**&&&**

The sound of many joyful voices rang all over the populous abode. Fine scents of exorbitant, swanky perfumes and colognes wafted thickly through the hearty atmosphere.

All was proceeding swimmingly until a shrill yell of irritation resounded off the walls. Mostly everyone covered their ears, desperately trying to deafen the banging of their eardrums as many just stood there, sighing.

"WHERE'S MY ROXIE?"

The hosts rolled their eyes. So much for everything being perfect ans serene.

The person screaming was none other than Cleo Leona, heir to Miniwa Toy Co. Both families were tied together for strictly business purposes only. Sad news is that Cleo had "fallen in love" with Roxas the first day they were acquainted.

Or so her father stated.

Abruptly halting, Cleo held a hand to her bosom, gasping in need for some much oxygen. She revived herself quickly and readied another screaming fit, but stalled as a gentle, smooth hand found itself on her shoulder.

She about-faced, preparing to lunge at the person who dared stop her quest to find her one and only true love: Roxas.

"How dare you-!" Cleo lowered the accusing index and bent her head in embarrassment and respect. There stood of one the gracious entertainers of the evening.

"Mrs. Nasumi, I-"

The elder woman held up her hand, immediately quieting the teen. Cleo actually half expected Mrs. Nasumi to reprimand her sternly, but no punishment came. Only a smile.

"Come now, Cleo dear. Let us get some fresh air."

Excusing themselves from the celebration, both woman stepped out onto a nearby balcony. The mid-afternoon breeze felt lovely against Cleo's delicate, pale skin.

"Cleo, honey. You know I love a little loudness at parties, but I did not appreciate what you did back there."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Nasumi. I just got so excited to hang out with Roxas-"

"And Sora?"

Cleo smiled on the outside, but sneered on the inside. Sora...A friendly, kind man, but not the smart or commanding Roxas she worshiped..er loved.

"And Sora."

Megumi once again placed a soothing hand over Cleo's bare shoulder.

"I too am sorry. Roxas and Sora won't be attending this evening. They've gone over to Hayner's house for a party with friends. I'm sure you'll still have a good time tonight, Cleo."

The small woman squeezed the girl's shoulder assuringly and disappeared back inside.

Despite the cold temperature surrounding her lithe form, Cleo felt abnormally warm. Scratch that. She felt as if her whole being just shoot into flames. She grasped the stone railing tightly, fearing that if she let go of the cool material; fire would consume her.

_'If Roxas was at Hayner's house, that means all of Pisca's friends would be there too for that Pisca party shit thing. Since Namine was one of his buddies; she'd there also with Roxas.'_

"No."

If possible, Cleo's fingers clenched harder at the balustrade. She could not let that happen. If Roxas was to be taken away from her...

She shook her head, detaching herself from such disturbing thoughts. She would** not** let that happen. In fact, she knew the perfect way to stop whatever events might happen up there tonight.

Wiping out her sleek, thin cellular, Cleo speedily scrolled down her contacts. Placing her phone to her ear, she waited for the instant ringing to stop.

"_Hello."_

"Hey, partner. I've got a job for you."

**&&&**

"Isn't it quiet up here, Roxas?"

Roxas nodded in agreement, keeping his eyes plastered more carefully on the road as large, heavy snowflakes started to blotch up the window shield.

Getting bored, Sora lowered the window and stuck his head out. Roxas, afraid that Sora might fall out of the speeding automobile, grabbed his brother's jacket and yanked him inside.

"What the hell are you doing, Sora? What if you fell out?"

Sora chuckled. Roxas was always the worry wart when it came to his twin. Many guessed he was probably just frightened at the idea of losing Sora somehow. It was like love birds. If one bird died, the other would soon follow suit without its other half. (1)

"Just taking a deep breath of that cold, mountain air. All that oxygen in the city is way too polluted."

Roxas sighed.

"Well, at least put your seatbelt on, so just in case you **do **slip."

"Yes, mother."

The blond smiled warmly at his counterpart as the brunette's spiky head vanished beyond the car's interior again. Only Sora could make him ever smile like this. (For now, dear Roxas.)

Soon closely spaced houses darkened out and were replaced with widely stretched out chateaus.

"Hey, Rox. There's the house up ahead!"

The snow flurry had gotten worse the farer they grew away from home. It was a miracle how Sora could still see that far ahead in weather like this.

"It's on the left hand side."

Flicking on his blinker, Roxas made an effort to successfully park in the driveway. A shrieking sound of a car horn forced him to lock in his brakes. Being the courteous gentleman that he is, the blond allowed the alien car to pull in first.

He soon mimicked the action.

"Oi, Roxas! What's the big idea trying to trash my baby?"

Roxas snickered as Sora raced out of the car and ran to the other one to greet Kairi and Namine.

"Oh, geez, Kairi. We're so sorry. If there's any damage we'll gladl-"

Kairi placed a gloved finger to his lips.

"You know, Sora..." The auburn-haired girl leaned forward; her face almost touching Soras'. "You're just to nice sometimes."

Kairi grabbed the blushing brunette's hand and dragged him towards the house. Namine and Roxas stood side by side, smirking and they too began to trek towards the flat.

The silence between had begun to thicken just as the snow around them had too. Clearing her throat, Namine gained Roxas undivided attention.

"About this morning..."

"Yeah?"

"What did you want to say to me before Cleo came over?"

The "couple" now stood at the base of the stoop. Namine with her hands firmly rested on her hips, awaiting an answer. Roxas stood there, rubbing the back of his neck trying to muster up the courage again.

"I...wanted t-to. Umm..."

"Would you spit it out already! I'm freezing my ass off here."

Roxas' chiseled face hardened in anger at being rushed. This was very difficult for him. But Roxas being the intelligent guy that he is, counted to ten. Losing his temper and upsetting Namine wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"I just w-wanted to say I'm s-sorry about the whole spying thing on the camping trip. I was-"

Shimmering blue eyes met his own, making his next comment disperse back into his esophagus.

"I too want to apologize for the way I've been acting. From the first day we meet and all the way to where we stand now. I didn't mean to be a bitch. It's just that nowadays everything seems to set me off."

Namine wanted to shy away from awkwardness, but held her ground and extended her hand out to Roxas.

"So how about we start over again, huh? I'm Namine Yugowa."

Roxas smiled and slipped his hand into hers. At contact, Roxas felt as if he had been electrocuted.

_'Hm? That's weird. I wonder if Namine felt that too.'_

"Roxas Nasumi."

With a beautiful, new friendship blossoming, both teens came in from the nippy frost. Upon entry, Namine and Roxas stopped in confusion at the scene before them.

Sora and Kairi were flushing hotly. Hayner and Pence made some lecherous comments while Olette and Selphie gushed about how cute Kairi and Sora are together.

"Aww! How adorable!"

"Damn, I wish I had a guy who would kiss me **like **that."

Before anyone noticed their arrival, Roxas and Namine searched diligently for the offending piece of greenery. Gasping silently, the girl shook the boy and pointed upward.

There sat the lone mistletoe right above them.

Roxas reviewed their options. They couldn't make a break for the living since everyone was blocking the way. Maybe they could sneak back outside again and try the back door instead. He gripped his friend's arm and slowly, very slowly edged their way back out onto the porch.

Hearing a slight rustling of clothes, Selphie turned around and jumped up excitedly.

"Yay! Roxas and Namine are here!" This notion caused everyone to look away from the new couple and grinned evilly at the newcomers. Roxas cursed under his breath.

Too late now to escape.

"Hey, where were you two going in such a hurry?"

Hayner smirked as the others began to gather around him. Half the group looked up at the mistletoe and this, in turn caused Roxas and Namine to gaze up too.

Their mission was a failure. The wax decoration still hung ominously over their heads. They couldn't stop the inevitable situation now.

"Mistletoe, huh?" Stated Olette. She spoke as if she had never seen it before. Roxas knew that was immediate bullshit.

"You two **do** know what happens when two people stand under one, right?"

Neither answered, fearing the worst, for they knew.

"They kiss."

Both blonds flushed a lovely shade of puce. Namine was beside herself, but she coerced her body to face Roxas.

_'Better get this over with now.'_

Out of all the women he kissed before, this was probably the second time in his whole life that he was nervous about it. (2)

_'Okay, this is no big deal. It's just Namine. All it is a friendly peck on the lips that's all.'_

Though Roxas had a hard time convincing himself that it was only just that. He leaned forward; Azure eyes slipping shut as he neared.

_'Almost here.'_

Finally, contact was made. The spiky-haired blond groped his lips around curiously, somehow feeling disappointed.

_'I knew her lips looked soft, but hairy? Disgusting!"_

Prying open one eye, he shot back, wiping his mouth. That wasn't Namine kissed..It was someones' hair. Silver hair to be more precise.

While Roxas tried to clean his lips of the taste of shampoo, Riku pulled away Namine, smiling devilishly. The girl was shocked beyond belief.

"R-riku...What a-are you doing here?"

The silver-haired Adonis pretended to look offended at Namine's innocent question.

"I was invited."

"By who?"

"By me."

Surprised, everyone glanced at Kairi as she pulled herself away from Sora's warm embrace.

"I asked Hayner this afternoon if I could invite one more friend. He agreed and I decided to ask Riku to come along since he's new to town. Why not help him get comfortable and have a good time?"

Hayner rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, suddenly remembering their little discussion.

"I did say that, didn't I?" A few moments of silence. "Well, let's get this party started then!"

Some cheers and laughter were heard as Olette ushered the friends into the family room. Namine looked back once at Roxas before she and Riku disappeared around the bend.

Though his face held an apathetic expression, the tall blond fumed on the inside as he slammed the door shut against the raging storm.

**&&&**

– **I can't remember the actual species of bird it involved, but I guess it does make some logical sense.**

**- I'm guessing Roxas was quite nervous when he got his first kiss. Hell, I would be too.**

Alright, people. That's chapter seven for you. Hope to get a lot of reviews and much encouragement from you guys out there! I also can't remember if I already gave Namine a last name, so if I did, please tell me.

Stay tuned.


	8. Hangovers Mixed with Tragedy

Dude, you guys totally rock!

**&&&**

Sapphire eyes fluttered open only to be seal shut again from the intense light of the snow outside the window. Roxas, hearing only the steady breathing of his friends, began to drift back off into dreamland. Though not before snuggling closer into his 'pillow.'

_'Ah...' _He nuzzled his nose against the soft object, leaving him to enjoy the tingling sensation it left. _'This cushion is really soft and warm and...' _His eyes crunched in thought.

_'Makes gurgling sounds?'_

Tentatively, Roxas slid his orbs open, only to shoot back to the other end of the tiny sofa; a cute red staining his cheeks.

On the opposite side of where he sat, Namine was sitting in an upright position, her head leaning back against the top of the love seat. The girl still remained sleeping as Roxas eyed her up and down.

His cheeks deepened in color as he noticed that blond's midriff was poking out beneath her sweater. So...that's what he was nuzzling.

Taking his gaze away from the pretty nymph, Roxas surveyed the room with a scrutinizing eye. He wanted to make sure nobody witnessed his little snuggle-fest with Namine's tummy.

Completing his task, Roxas sighed in both relief and joy.

Everyone still was snoozing.

Riku had left during the wee hours of the morning, claiming to supposedly have a dentist appointment early the next day.

Yay!

Suddenly, it came without warning. Roxas keeled over, clutching his head in agony. It seems that he had partied to hardy the night before. He briefly remember something about a keg and a funnel, but that didn't matter at the time as the young adult rolled carefully off the couch and ducked into the hallway bathroom.

Upon reaching the lavatory, he glanced at his reflection who, in turn, glanced back.

Slightly reddened eyes and the dark circles under his eyeballs greeted him, causing him to groan.

"Damn, did I really let myself go or what?"

Roxas chuckled, wincing as his head throbbed. He finally decided not to speak or think anymore until he had consumed some pain relievers to sooth his cranium. After administering his pills, the blond spiky-haired stud proceeded to wash his face of impurities.

**An Hour Later**

The rest of the gang rose in a cantankerous mood only to find a refreshed Roxas, blaring the volume on the television to rock music.

Olette narrowed her eyes to slit as she glared daggers at her long-time buddy.

"Roxas...Do you have any idea what TIME IT IS?"

Casually, Roxas glanced towards the clock.

"Why yes. It's about eleven o' clock, Olette."

The brunette scowled deeply.

"Don't get smart with me, Roxas or I'll-"

Olette, just as he this morning, grasped her skull in pain as did many of the others. All except for the still snoozing Namine who didn't dare touch any hard liquor.

"Heh. I figured you crazy bastards would need some of this." So Roxas, being the kind, responsible adult, handed out the hangover reducing medication.

"Thanks, Rox. You're the best."

Kairi moaned out tiredly as she snuggled closer to Sora.

"Anytime, Kairi."

Selphie, reviving quickly from alcohol induced stupor, ran off into the kitchen, chanting something about breakfast and rum.

Everyone rolled his/her eyes at their friends' inability to succumb to being drunk and having this much energy in the morning. It simply astounded them at times.

"Ugh, what's going on? Why's that damn t.v. so loud anyway?"

Pence lowered the volume and continued to talk with Hayner. Roxas took a seat next to Namine who was rubbing the fatigue from her eyes.

"Good morning, Namie. Did you sleep well?"

Namine turned and beamed brightly at Roxas, causing him to turn away slightly while trying to hide the blush forming on his face.

"Yeah, I actually did. Though I had this bizarre dream."

"What about?"

Roxas unconsciously leaned forward; his hand accidentally falling on top of hers. Both didn't seem to notice, but Kairi and Sora did.

"Hmm, let's see now...It involved you, me, Cleo, and Riku. And...ahh...oh, crap. I forgot the rest."

Namine pouted childishly, making everyone in the area laugh. Suddenly, Namine's cellphone began to glow and emit some techno tune. She wondered who would call, but when she reached to retrieve it, Namine blushed at her and Roxas' hand.

Roxas, following her stare, quickly pulled away, muttering an apology. The girl just dismissed his concession with a tiny smile.

"If you'll all excuse me for a minute..."

She then faded away into the shadows of the hallway. Everyone glanced at one another with a baffled eyebrow raised.

What was with Namine's distant look when she checked the caller ID? Why was her voice so monotone when she exited the room?

"I wonder who could be calling her." Kairi thought aloud. "I mean it couldn't be Riku. He doesn't have her new cell number yet."

"Maybe it's her papa."

Selphie muttered as she re-entered the vicinity with a tray full of pancakes and eggs.

"You know. To check up on her and all."

The group nodded in agreement and began to munched on their food. A few minutes later, Namine returned, her face pale and clammy.

"K-Kairi..." Everyone looked up, startled by Namine's sudden reappearance. The blond, spunky teen had seem to lose her vigor, and she looked as if she was about to cry.

Kairi removed her from the table and rushed to her grieved friend.

"Namie! What's wrong?"

Namine's eyes watered as a few droplets fell.

"It-It's mom, Kai. D-Dad said that-that she..."

Kairi pulled her "sister" to her bosom and comforted her. Kairi peered towards her group of amigos with pleading eyes.

"Roxas, could you please move your car. I need to take Namine to the hospital. Now."

"Why? What's the matter?"

Kairi shook her head, refusing to answer and practically dragging Namine out the front door. Sora went to assist her while Roxas threw on a jacket, grabbed the keys, and went to move the car.

After that, Kairi and Namine pulled out, but not before Kairi rolled down her window.

"I promise that later on we'll talk about it. Olette, Hayner, Pence, and Selphie should be able to explain it before I could."

They soon departed.

**&&&**

As the twins came back inside, everything was silent.

"Hello?"

Sora called out as he and Roxas walked into the living room. There sat their friends, food cold and everything quiet. A sense of gloom shrouded the house in despair.

"Does anyone care to explain what just happened?"

The quartet shot a glimpse at one another, debating on who should tell. Finally, a decision was made and Olette took a seat of the couch, patting it so the two boys could have a seat.

"It's kinda long."

"We have time. Don't worry about it, Olette." Sora added politely.

"Okay." Taking a deep breath, the emerald-eyed brunette began.

"As you've heard, Namine's mother is in the hospital." Both guys nodded. "Well, it started about two years ago. Namine was just a sophomore and she really had it all. A lovely family, wonderful friends, and artistic talent. But...That's the year Riku decided to move away, leaving Namine and Kairi devastated. It was also the time Namine's mother started to grow paler and weaker with each passing day."

A another deep breath.

"Finally, Mr. Yugowa convinced his wife to go for a check-up with the family physician. What they found that day would ruin Namine mentally. In her stomach, they had found a tumor. It was proven to be malignant and already at stage three. The doctors tried to remove the mass, but failed numerous times. They said she would die within a year, but she managed to hang on for two more then expected. I'm afraid this might be the end of the road."

Selphie sniffled a bit while Pence patted her on the back. Roxas and Sora were shocked especially Roxas. Upon hearing the tragic news, he covered his face with his hands.

He felt really terrible right now. Not just for Namine, but for himself too. He mentally reprimanded himself for being such a jackass to Namine at school. If he would have known this, he would have immediately tamed his teasing habits.

"Any idea of the hospital name?"

The question startled the small group.

"Roxas...You're not planning to go there, are you? I think it would be best if Namine and her family are alone right now." Hayner stated a matter of factly. Suddenly, he found himself suspended in mid-air by the collar of his shirt. Hayner stared nervously into the burning embers of Roxas' eyes.

"Hospital name. Now!"

"Saint Matthew's Hospital in uptown Artemis."

Roxas thanked him and put him back down, grabbing his heavy jacket and keys once again, ready to depart.

"Wait! Roxas!"

Roxas turned slightly one eye looking at his brother.

"What?"

"Who's going to take me home?"

"I'm sure Pence or Olette could bring you home."

Both brunettes acquiesced willingly to Roxas suggestion. Roxas grinned.

"Thanks. You guys are the coolest!"

And with that said, he left.

**&&&**

She sat next to her mother, tightly gripping onto the older woman's hand. Namine was afraid to left go, for if she did, her mother just might dissolve away into nothing.

No. She wouldn't let that happen.

Kairi, her father, and Haku had split, giving Namine the chance to be with her mom alone. She smiled warmly at the woman sleeping in the metal bed. Mrs. Yugowa had gone bald due to all the chemo-therapy she had endured.

The blond girl truly did admire her mother's strength. All the torture she went through just to still be there...Right next to her.

"I love you, mom."

"And I love you, my sweet Namine."

Tears began to spill from the girl's eyes as her mom opened her dazzling, green eyes sparkling. Removing her hand from her daughter's, Mrs. Yugowa brushed away the tears.

"Namine. You know I don't like it when you or your brother cry over me."

Namine tried to hold in a sob.

'I know, mom. It's just that I don't want you to leave us. You're too strong to let that happen."

Mrs. Yugowa chuckled lightly.

"Death is part of life, my dearest. I know deep in my heart that I've lived my life to the fullest. I have a wonderful, caring husband and my two little bundles of joy. You and Haku have definitely brightened up my life."

"Oh, mama."

"Namine, you've grown into such a beautiful, young woman and I'm very proud of your progress in school. Your future is very bright and prosperous. I also want you to find love and be as happy as I have with all of you."

Namine opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She gasped lightly as Roxas, with a vase of full of red and white roses, entered the room. He bowed lightly in respect to Mrs. Yugowa.

"My, my, my! What a handsome, young man, Namine. Is he your boyfriend?"

"No!"

The two yelled in unison, blushing fervently. Mrs. Yugowa chuckled/wheezed pathetically. Namine rushed forward to help, but her mother protested against the action. She smiled kindly at Roxas, making him immediately feel comfortable and welcomed.

"You two remind me so much of me and your father, Namine. In high school, we were the same way."

"Mom, can we please switch the subject."

"Of course, dear." An easy silence fell between as Roxas placed the vase of the nightstand next to the bed. Suddenly, he remembered that he forgot to introduce himself.

"Excuse my rudeness, Mrs. Yugowa. I'm Roxas Nasumi."

Namine's mom gladly took Roxas' hand in her own and shook it tenaciously.

"Ah. I've heard about you and your family's accomplishments, Roxas, but please call me Nozomi. I'm not really one for formalities."

"A pleasure, Nozomi."

Nozomi watched the clock strike noon as she, her daughter, and Roxas conversed about almost everything.

"Roxas. Namine. I believe you two should leave now and have some lunch."

Namine and Roxas were about to protest when Nozomi held her hand up to quiet them.

"Oh and don't worry. This old bag of bones isn't ready to kick the bucket yet."

They all shared a short laugh before the duo left the hospital in search of some grub.

**&&&**

-stretches- Oh, man. I think that was my longest chapter yet. It's about 12:30a.m. here, so I'll let you guys read and tell me what you think.

And there you have it. A bit about Namine's mommy. I swear i was tearing up at that one part.

Stay tuned and Good night!


	9. A Horrible New Year

Thank you all again for reviews. You guys don't know how much they truly mean to me.

Ladies and if any gentlemen read this, chapter 9.

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Mt. Fuji.**

**&&&**

After they left the hospital, Namine and Roxas hopped in his car and sped off, urgently looking around for a place to eat. The drama, this morning, had them miss Selphie's wonderfully cooked breakfast, leaving they quite famished.

"So Namie, where do you want to go?"

Namine put a finger to her chin, her eyes staring up at the cars' ceiling in contemplation.

"Umm, I don't really mind. You choose."

The golden-haired blond smirked.

"How about Mt. Fuji?" (1)

He saw that his friend was about to protest to the idea of eating at an expensive restaurant, but quelled her fear by holding up his wallet.

"Don't worry 'bout, Namine. My treat for our new friendship."

"If its c-cool for you then okay."

"No problem here."

The car's path remained the same as Roxas drove through Armetis and entered the main highway. Monstrous mountains zoomed into view as the city fell behind them.

"Oh, wow. Roxas, is that it?"

He followed his friend's gaze, only it see a huge building situated on top of a nearby mount.

"Yep!"

Flicking on his blinker, Roxas managed to get off on the exit and was taken to a narrow road. Namine glanced around uncertainly as highway disappeared and a vast forest replaced it. Roxas, sensing her doubt, reached over and put his hand over hers.

She observed their hands in disbelief and, yet felt calm about it, her skepticism gone. Namine beamed at Roxas, making him return his eyes back to the road, turning scarlet. He half expected her to remove his hand in disgust, scowling at the contact, but he rather enjoyed this result.

Twists and sharp turns awaited them as they climbed their way up. Upon arrival, Namine nearly jumped out of the car in glee. It was her first time here and she was totally ready to make the best of it. Taking a moment, she looked and gasped that the scenery.

On her left, were a bunch of Cherry blossom trees surrounding a small shrine dedicated to the kitsune spirit. On her right, was the entrance to the restaurant, but before that; a cute Japanese styled garden, a baby pond with koi, and a walkway to stand over and watch.

"Namine," She snapped out of daze and turned back to Roxas who had just handed or his keys to the valet. "Ready to head in now?"

"Yeah, I was just admiring the beautiful highlights."

Roxas wrapped an arm around Namine's shoulder and escorted in. The host bowed deeply as he recognized the person walking in.

"Such an honor to have your presence here again, Master Nasumi." The tuxedo-dressed man looked over the 'couples' shoulder, seemingly trying spot somebody. "Where are your parents and brother, sir?"

"They decided not to come today, so it's me and my friend. I also would like to have a hibachi table in the back if you don't mind."

The host looked down at the abashed girl, smiling.

"No problem, sir." The moderator turned around and called out a random name. "Momo, could you please take our guests to their table?"

Suddenly a black-haired dressed in a yellow kimono, appeared next to her boss.

"Of course!" The crimson-eyed girl gathered the menus and walked a few steps before peering back. "This way, please."

Now that they were seated and alone, Roxas watched Namine as in amusement. He thought she looked cute the way her tongue poked out on her mouth and how her brows knitted together in thought.

"Here are your drinks." Namine set down her menu as Momo handed her a pink lemonade while Roxas received some sake. Reaching into her kimono, the ebony-haired woman pulled out her ticket book.

"Are we ready to order?"

"I'll have the onion soup with the teriyaki chicken, please."

Momo took his card and waited for Namine.

"Umm-ahh...I'll have the 12oz. teriyaki steak with mushrooms."

"Alrightly then. I'll be back in a few with your food. Just call if you need a refill on your drinks."

And so, they were left alone again. Roxas fidgeted in his chair noticeably, startling Namine a bit. She ignored him though, deciding on finishing her rice.

"Namine, I was thinking..."

Swallowing the rest of her cuisine, she shifted in her chair to meet Roxas' inquisitive stare.

"About what, Rox?"

He shivered internally, liking the way his nickname rolled off her tongue.

"About that kiss last night...You know? With you and Riku." Namine blushed deeply, touching her moist lips lightly. Oh yes...She remembered alright.

"Yeah...so what about it?"

"I was just wondering if that would make you and Riku a couple now." She shrugged.

"I have no idea, but that kiss..." The flush reddened. "Was awesome."

Roxas smiled at his buddy's glowing face, but seethed angrily on the inside.

"I don't see why you're blushing so much over one, stupid kiss. I'm sure you had plenty before."

Namine turned away from him and glowed a brighter shade of red, if that was even possible.

"Oh, Namie...Please don't tell me..."

"Yeah, Roxas. That was my first."

Roxas' actually believed that his brain would implode from all the violent thoughts running through his skull. He wanted to strangle Riku, chop his body into tiny pieces, and throw the remains in the ocean.

He was suppose to be Namine's first kiss. His, DAMMIT!

Roxas was about to talk to Namine again when there food arrived.

**&&&**

Despite the horrible news at the restaurant, Roxas thought the past week were the best days of his life. They (he and Namine, sometimes the gang came too) visited Mrs. Yugowa all week. Some day playing cards or board games while others were just sitting around and talking.

Today was New Years' Eve, so Mrs. Nasumi decided that Roxas and Sora could invite their friends to hang out for the night. As the sun began to set, Sora was interrupted from putting the snack bowls on the end table by the doorbell.

"Got it!"

Roxas slid down the railing from upstairs and landed gracefully in front of the door. He opened it widely, knowing exactly who was behind it.

Hayner and the crew stood in their winter jackets, smiling brightly and holding up all kinds of alcohol.

"Oh shit! You guys didn't have too."

Roxas called Sora to help him take all the bottles while Mr. and Mrs. Nasumi entered the living room.

"Come, come! Don't shy."

Shedding their excess clothes, went to greet the parents.

"Oh Hayner, look how big you've grown." The sepia-eyed boy blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Olette, is that you?" Both woman embraced. "You're even more beautiful than I can remember. Are your parents still on for dinner Friday."

"Yes, ma'am."

Edmund stepped up to Pence and gave him a noogie. **(2)**

"Oi, Pence, you still overly obsessed with those cameras of yours?"

Selphie, Kairi, and Namine watched as their friends caught up with old buddies.

"And who are these three lovely ladies?" The three girls hopped forward, scared from Edmund popping up mysteriously behind them. At this point, the twins returned back from the kitchen.

"This," Sora replied as he wrapped an arm around Kairi's waist. "Is Kairi, my girlfriend."

Megumi stepped forward and clasped her hands with Kairi's.

"Ah, so you're the Kairi we've been hearing so much about." Suddenly, the unsuspecting auburn-haired girl into a bone-crushing hug. "Please to finally meet you. You can just call me Megumi or mom. Whichever you prefer!"

"Ahh-umm...Thanks, Megumi."

Finally, the girl was released, breathing deeply trying to refill her lungs of oxygen.

"This Selphie and this is Namine."

Selphie waved enthusiastically while Namine bowed slightly. Megumi and Edmund's eyes glinted, wanting to make a comment, but decided against it.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Break out those tequilas! Let's party like it's 1999!"

**&&&**

_'11:30 already, huh?'_

Namine thought as she watched a completely sober Hayner and a slightly tipsy Olette dancing together on her left while Sora and Kairi were making out next to her. Roxas, Selphie, and Pence were all playing a challenging of Uno.

Selphie, that lovable nut, was winning.

No idea as to where the parents vanished too either.

Namine sighed as she watched the giant, glowing ball glittered brightly as the thousands of people below it cheered and drank.

She wondered how Haku and dad were fairing without her this year. Namine smiled as she imaged Haku throwing confetti around and screaming his lungs, while dad groaned about how it had to be cleaned up.

An abrupt ringing from her jeans alerted her that she was receiving a call. Everyone stopped his/her own fun to see what the problem was. She pulled out the phone and checked her caller ID.

Her heart stopped beating.

It was her father. Her thoughts quickly went to mom, but she forced herself to think logically for a second.

_'Okay, Namine. Deep breaths. Maybe, it has nothing to do with mom and maybe, he's just calling to check up on you.'_

Collecting herself, she flipped it open and spoke.

"Hey, dad. What's up?

"_It's time, Namine."_

"Wh-What?" She didn't like how his voice was strained.

"_The doctor just called me ten minutes ago. He said that's she's in a lot of pain and she could go anytime now. We're already here. Come, she's waiting."_

Namine run to the door, dropping her phone in the progress. She didn't care though. Her mother was dying; She **needed **to be there!

As she reached her goal, Roxas stopped her trembling form from leaving. He gripped her shoulders.

"Namine, what's wrong?"

"Roxas," She clutched his arms for dear life, tears overwhelming her senses. "It's mom. It's time!"

The older boy nodded to their friends and everyone scrambled to the door, grabbing their keys. They took no time to throw on their jackets as they bolted out of the house, into their cars, and off to the hospital.

**&&&**

The gang rushed into the building, brushing past startled nurses and relatives of patients as they went to find Mrs. Yugowa's room. They finally arrived.

Mr. Yugowa had his head on the wall; streaks of liquid shimmering in the light. Her brother sat next to him on floor, balling his eyes off. Namine left her friends, running to her family and hugging them tightly. She pulled away as her broken-hearted father spoke.

"Go, Namine. She wants to see you."

Nodding, she disappeared into the dim-lighted room, briefly hearing her father thank everyone for coming.

The blond walked further into the small hospital room, gasping at the sight before her. Her mother was laying there stock still, eyes closed, breathing slightly ragged and strained. The only thing Namine could see as an indication of pain was Nozomi's fists clenching the sheets.

"Hey, mom." Namine whispered quietly as she dragged a chair to her mother's side. "How are doing?"

The woman smiled pathetically.

"Just fine, my dear. Don't worry."

Even when her mom asked her not to cry, she did. Her mama looked so pale and thin.

"How could you say that to me?" She took the elder's hand in her own and squeezed. "Not to worry...The person I love is fading away. I want to stay, mama."

Namine bowed her head, ashamed. Her cellphone strapped to her waist glowed.

_**11:58**_

"To see your children graduate, get married, give you grandchildren. Not leave."

The girl sobbed her hair clouded her face from her mother.

_**11:59**_

Mrs. Yugowa lifted her daughter's face with a bony finger. Nozomi smiled at Namine; eyes moistened.

_**10**_

"Namine, please listen to me. I want you take care of you father and brother for me."

_**9**_

"Anything."

_**8**_

A few tears rolled from Nozomi.

"Promise me, you'll make everyone proud."

_**7**_

Namine felt her mom tightened her grip on her hand, desperately trying to spare more time for herself.

_**6**_

"Listen to your father and don't fight with Haku."

_**5**_

All the crying Namine was doing, disabled her will to talk, so she just nodded instead.

_**4**_

Her mother weakly lifted her another hand and began to gently caressed her daughter's face. Namine leaned over the bed railing and put her head on her mom's chest, hearing her fading heartbeats.

_**3**_

"Namine..."

_**2**_

"Yes, mom?"

_**1**_

The blond felt the hand in her own begin to loosen. She gazed up into her birth giver's hazy, green eyes.

"Promise me...you'll continue your beautiful art."

All went was silent except the sound of heart rate machine.

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**_

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!"**

**&&&**

**- The greatest Japanese restaurant on Earth.**

-goes all teary-eyed-

I can't believe I just wrote something so sad like that.

Stay tuned.


	10. Halfway Through It All

I'm so glad you guys are the patient type. Sorry, I couldn't update regularly. I was busy all week.

Okay for this chapter, it's going to be a bit sad in the beginning and then go right to Valentine's Day which, if I'm right, is tomorrow in this story.

**&&&**

"Hello, everyone."

"Hey, Kairi." The gang mumbled back quietly as they nibbled at their lunch. Kairi searched the circular table.

"Where's Namine?"

"She went out to lunch with Riku today. He told us that maybe it would take her mind of other 'things'."

"Oh. Thanks, Olette."

The auburn-haired girl took her place next to her boyfriend, Sora, and began to munched on her bagged lunch. Swallowing a mouthful of a roast beef sandwich, Kairi took the chance to examine her fellow peers.

They looked absolutely miserable.

No jokes from Hayner. No play fighting between Roxas, Hayner, or Pence. No advice from Olette. Even Selphie, who was always so buoyant, lacked the same playful luster in her eye.

Sora though tried desperately to liven up the party with some humor, but to no avail. Everyone was practically lifeless and benumb.

The uncomfortable, sane atmosphere was beginning to scare Kairi. No nobody was ever this silent before, but she knew exactly why they were this way.

After Namine's mother passed away, it appeared as if the whole group had lost someone dear to them. Namine's morose behavior spread like a wildfire through each and every one of her friends. The blond failed to realize this concept though.

"Can you guys believe?"

The soft, whispering voice of Kairi weaved its way around the table, earning the dark, redhead some questioning looks.

"Believe what, Kai?"

She smiled at her boyfriend's curiosity, but didn't try to look at him. She did, though, receive glances that seek the same answer, only silently.

"That its been almost a month in a half since Mrs. Yugowa died. I mean it's still kinda hard to imagine, right? She was always so strong and committed to whatever she put her mind to."

Silence.

"But Kairi," Olette started shakily, checking around a times to make sure Namine was not around yet. It was always a tender spot to talk about when Namine was around, so eventually the subject was dropped. "Why...Why are you so instant on bringing this up? You know it hurts us to keep thinking about it."

Kairi shrugged, casually leaning her elbows on the surface of the plastic.

"I remember something that my mom told me when I was little. When Grandma had died, I locked myself up in my room for hours just sitting there and moping. I refused to talk to anyone, not wanting them to know how I felt, but.."

By now, the crew edged closer to their buddy, eager to know what the moral of the story was.

"Then my mom would come up and sit me on her lap. She urged me constantly to reveal how I felt about the whole situation. Her continuous method eventually got me to open up and afterwards, I felt extremely better."

Roxas raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, what's the point?"

Kairi stuck out her hand and struck the back of her noggin lightly.

"Oops. Almost forgot that part."

The table chuckled a bit from Kairi's horrible memory.

"My point is that you need to talk about whatever bothers you. I know it may seem difficult to accept the death of a loved one, but why try to neglect speaking about them or remembering the good times you had together? I'm sure they'd be upset."

Suddenly, two arms enveloped themselves around Kairi's neck. The face of a teary-eyed Namine was rested against her friend's shoulder, smiling. It was a sad smile, yes, but one of understanding too.

"Thank, Kai." Namine whispered. "I needed to hear that."

The blond detached herself from her amiga and took her designated seat next to Roxas. Beaming now, Roxas took Namine's hands in his own and looked her straight in the eye.

"You know what, Namie?"

She titled her head to the side in wonder. The spiky-haired blond blushed slightly and cooed inside his head.

_'She's so cute!'_

"I'm really glad and lucky to have known your mom. Even if it was for a short time. She's definitely someone worth talking about."

"Th-Thanks, Roxas."

Namine flew right into Roxas' arms, making the boy tense up. She had never hugged him before.

The murmuring of the group's acquiescing fell on deaf ears as Roxas slowly wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her strawberry-scented shampoo as he did so.

_'Oh yes...I could definitely get use to this.'_

After a few minutes, the gang was back to their normal selves, chattering and giggling about the funny times they spent with Mrs. Yugowa, at and away for the hospital. Finally, the bell rang, signaling the next four minutes where time to prepare for class.

The clique was about to disband when Selphie used Pence's shoulders to propel herself in the air while shouting:

"Oh snap! Tomorrow's Valentine's Day!"

**&&&**

The day went quickly ended on a better note then when it started. Namine was feeling much better and was walking home now with a little skip in each step.

Plus, school was halfway over.

Namine pumped her fist in the air, but lowered it as she heard some laughing from behind her. Turning, she smiled.

"Hey, Riku. What's up? And where's your car?"

Riku stood there with a buttons on the top of his shirt unbutton, showing off some of his chest which made our girl blush a healthy pink. He walked up to her and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, aren't you in a chipper mood. I assume you're feeling okay."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine and it's all thanks to my friends. They're just so helpful and understanding."

"I'm sure they are."

They continued to walk in silence until Riku remembered something.

"Oh and about my car," He laughed, caressing the back of his head. "I kinda crashed it into a tree."

"The hell?"

"I was out on one of my drinking escapades with some colleagues."

"Well, I'm glad you're safe. You can't be too careful these days."

"Yeah."

They trekked forth once again. After a few minutes of silence ebbing at her, Namine decided it was time to finally pop the dreaded question that plagued her constantly. She stopped and Riku followed suit.

"What's wrong, Namie?"

Azure eyes looked towards the floor, not sure sure on how to start.

"Umm, Riku...I was wondering if you remembered that night at Hayner's house when you..." She gulped, flushing. This was not something she was use to talking about.

"Yes?"

She inhaled deeply.

"When you kissed me. I wanted to know if that makes us..ahh...you know...boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Riku smirked leaning really close to Namine, making her uncomfortable. She didn't like how his eyes glinted.

So she backed up, hoping to have some distance between herself and Riku. Unfortunately, he proceeded after her.

"Maybe yes." Namine felt her back suddenly collide with something hard. Gazing over her shoulder, her front door was pressed up against her back. Riku's hands laid themselves onto her waist, closing the distance. "Maybe no."

His hot breath was brushing against her face, making her shudder. In pleasure? Or was it fear of some sort? She honestly didn't know.

"R-Riku..."

"Why don't we find out right now?"

Riku swooped down for the kill, but Namine reacted quickly by opening the door behind her and slipping in, slamming the door right in his kisser. The silver-haired man shot back, massaging his red, now bulbous nose.

He was so pissed right now, that he was about to kick open the door and show Namine how he exactly felt at this moment. But he stalked away, while wiping out his phone.

He had a call to make.

**&&&**

_**BRIIIIIIING**_

Groggily, Namine successfully was able to shut off her alarm clock without smashing it to pieces. She exited her warm bed and did her daily routine before vanishing down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Upon entry, she saw her father and brother chowing down to some bacon and eggs. Mr. Yugowa glanced up from the paper and smiled.

"Morning, dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Sure did. I'm so hyped that I could probably run around town four times before getting tired."

"Glad to hear it."

Taking a seat adjacent from her brother, Namine reached for some bacon when a chestnut-colored jewelry box on her plate caught her attention. She gently fingered the box before opening it, admiring the craftsmanship.

The lid flipped open and tears welled up in Namine's eyes.

In the box, twirled a little ballerina with a tune she remembered as a lullaby her mom use to sing her before she got sick. At the feet of the dancer, sat a gold, heart-shaped necklace with a small, teardrop diamond in the middle.

"Wh-Wha..."

Namine gently removed the jewelry from case. Her father soon was behind her, latching the chain around her doughy neck.

"It was in your mother's will for me to give it to you on Valentine's Day. It was her most precious of items."

Haku was now standing besides his daddy and humming to the song from the chest. The girl hugged both figures tightly.

"I'll cherish it forever."

Glancing at the clock, Namine kissed her dad and ran out the door saying 'thanks' and 'I'm gonna be late!' She ran down the street as fast as lightning, praying to make it on time.

All the while, she grasped her mother's pendant and gazed towards the sky.

_'Thanks, mom.'_

**&&&**

I'm sorry if I made Namine's depression stage go a little too quick. I just didn't want to upset some reviewers from all the dreariness. But...Valentine's Day is here for our girl, soooo let's see what unfolds next chapter!

Stay tuned!


	11. Lyke OMG, VDay!

All right, people. It's Valentine's Day for our gang and I assume you'll all enjoy.

Also, I've made a one-shot yesterday. Read at your own risk. It's a tragedy, but has a moral or two to it.

Now have fun reading!

**&&&**

Tiny snow crystals danced carelessly in the brisk air. Namine watched absentmindedly through a nearby window as she removed her wet boots and jacket. The young artist thanked her lucky stars that she arrived on time.

She wasn't really in the mood to stay after school due to being tardy.

After fixing herself up, Namine made her way through the hallway. Suddenly, the uncomfortable feeling of being watched struck Namine with such force that she almost wanted to run outside and take the risk of getting detention.

Everybody was staring at Namine as she walked by. The beryl-eyed woman lowered her head in embarrassment. She wasn't use to so much attention being directed to her.

She neared her locker, but stopped a distance away, confusion clearly evident of her face. Around her cabinet, stood a fairly large crowd of students.

A few whispers were heard as Namine edged a bit closer.

"_Hey, isn't this the locker of that Namine Yugowa?"_

"_Yeah. Did you see the size of that present? It's humongous! Whoever wants her as a valentine must want her bad."_

Namine raised an eyebrow.

'_Who would want me for a valentine?' I'm nothing special.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as a shrill yell called within the group.

"Alright, people! Show's over, so scoot!"

Angry grumbles and sighs escaped the onlookers as they finally dispersed to their respectable homerooms. Upon the leaving of the flock, three figures stayed behind.

"Damn, Olette. I don't think I've ever seen you yell before. You usually just scold quietly."

"What can I say, Sel. It needed to be done or they would have never left."

The auburn-haired girl of the trio glanced up to scan the hall for they're fourth member. In a matter of seconds, Kairi spotted Namine just a few feet away.

"Namine! Why are you standing over there all by yourself? Come here!"

The dazed look in Namine's eyes vanished as she heard someone shout her name.

"Huh? What?"

She saw her friends shot wild gestures in her directions, silently commanding her to get her ass over to them.

"Namine's got an admirer! Namine's got an admirer!" Selphie chanted merrily. Namine still had a doubtful expression.

"It's true, Namie. Just look here." Said Kairi as she and Olette stepped aside to reveal a massive, heart-decorated box, a bouquet of white roses, and a plain, periwinkle Hallmark card.

Namine cautiously picked up the card, fearing that what inside was some horrible joke. She opened it and mentally sighed in relief.

It was just a regular letter with…a very elaborate proclamation of love. Namine's face resembled that of a cherry tomato as she read aloud the note to her friends.

_My Dearest Namine,_

_I admit it. I'm not very good at expressing myself, but it took me a lot of time to muster the courage to write this note. I'm infatuated with you. Have been since the first day we met._

_Your feisty, yet caring personality makes my head spin. Your beauty to me can never be rivaled or marred. I would do anything just to have one of your gorgeous smiles directed at me. Your artistic talent is really something special and should be cherished._

_Though the feature I'm most attracted too is your eyes that constantly haunt my dreams, but enough of my lovesick rambling. I guess what I really wanted to say was that I love you._

_P.S. If you want to discuss our relationship further, come to Wasabi at seven._

_-Roxas_

Namine was in total shock as the card fell from her limp fingers. The ferocious crimson fire rose to hercheeks once again. She felt her heartbeat quicken and her mind race with questions as she knelt down to open her gift.

'_Roxas…Like me? Sounds impossible, but maybe…'_

The trio behind her gasp out in surprise as Namine gently lifted her present from the box. In her arms lay a beautiful lavender gown with teeny sparkles littered here and there.

"Oh wow, Namine! Roxas must really want to see you tonight if he bought you something that expensive. So are you going to go?"

"I guess I'll have to, Selphie. Wouldn't want to hurt his feelings if I didn't."

"Well then, I declare we have a sleepover at my house tonight since it's a Friday. We can't dress Namie up and chill at the same time. How's that sound?"

"I'm in, Olette."

"Sounds great!"

"Sure!"

"Alright then. Be there at six."

"Okay!" The group shouted joyfully as they made their way to homeroom.

**&&&**

Cheesy v-day decorations were scattered around the lunchroom as Roxas walked off the line with his food. Everywhere he looked, new couples exchanged gifts and gave kisses of appreciation.

He finally reached his table and found the guys chatting.

"So Sora, what did you get Kairi?"

"I got her two tickets to the Rangers game on Sunday. Boy, does that girl love hockey. Did you get anything for Olette, Hayner?"

"Olette? Why would I get anything for Olette?" A small, rosy line crept up onto the bridge of his nose.

"Stop kidding yourself, Hay. It painfully obvious that Olette likes you and you like her. Don't make me bring out my footage of you and Olette dancing together at the New Year's party."

"Fine, fine! I admit. I got Olette that stupid, girly ring she wanted."

"The topaz one?"

"One and only."

Sora, Hayner, and Pence shared a round of high-fives as Roxas took his seat.

"Umm, guys…is it just me or have you guys noticed that Namine's been evading me all day?"

Sora munched thoughtfully on a potato chip as he pondered over the question in his noggin.

"Now that you mention it, Rox, I did notice. I wonder why though."

"Maybe you did something stupid again."

"Shut up, Hayner!"

"Take it easy, Rox. I'm just adding my two cents in."

Roxas sighed as he stirred his spaghetti around his plate. Maybe he did do something idiotic and upset her.

"I heard Olette's having a sleepover tonight, Hay. If you want to give her that ring, you better do it soon."

"Alright, alright. I'll go do it now. Geez, Pence. You nag as much as my mother does."

The sepia-eyed teen departed from the room; his hand dipping into his pocket and withdrawing a small, tan box. Pence and Sora chuckled and again continued to chat about hockey.

Roxas, on the other hand, felt a plan formulating in his head.

**&&&**

**Knock, knock, knock**

"Welcome back, Kairi. Was Roxas there when you dropped off Namine?"

Kairi entered the warm home, removing her coat in the process. She rubbed her hands together and blew into them.

"No, but Namie insisted that I come back and warm up. I'm worried about her freezing out there. She refused the go into the restaurant without Roxas.

Selphie huffed in annoyance from her position on the living floor.

"She's so stubborn sometimes. I hope their date works out well."

Olette glanced at the clock.

6:55p.m.

The duo gazed to Olette, feeling her tension and worry radiating off her.

"What's wrong, Olette?"

"That letter Roxas wrote. It's not his style to just write out his feelings. He's more into the direct approach."

"People change, girl. I mean it **has **been two years since you've last seen him and Sora. Besides, you have more to concern yourself with. I heard Hayner got you that ring you wanted."

The emerald-eyed brunette hid her blushing face from her friends.

"W-who told you that?"

"Sora, naturally."

"Oh."

"That's just so cute! Hayner and Olette sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then…"

"Selphie, stop being so immat-"

**Knock, knock, knock**

Kairi, who was nearest to the door, opened it. Who she saw beyond the door filled her with both bewilderment and fear.

Roxas stood ahead of her holding a bouquet of white roses and some chocolates.

"W-what are you doing here?"

Roxas raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"I heard Namine was here and I just wanted to give her some goodies for Valentine's Day."

The commotion at the door brought Olette and Selphie to Kairi's side in an instant. Genuine shock etched on all the girls' faces.

"You're suppose to be at Wasabi sweeping Namine at her feet."

"Whoa. Hold up. Wasabi? Why would I be taking Namine to Wasabi?"

"You mean you don't remember the card you sent her?"

"What card, Kai?"

Kairi nodded to Olette, who disappeared then reappeared with the said card. Roxas snatched it away and began to read it. After the examination, Roxas' went from tan to beet red.

"I-I…didn't…ahhh write this."

'_Even though I wanted too.'_

"Then who did?"

A sudden banging at the front door startled the occupants of the miniscule house. Roxas carefully inched the door ajar, only to have a letter thrusted into his puss. A man in navy suit bowed deeply then vanished without a trace.

The women gathered around Roxas as he silently studied the parchment.

"Oh dear god."

**&&&**

Namine shivered violently as another frigid blast of air tore through her form. Where was he? Her tired eyes searched the streets and still nothing had shown.

"I knew it. Roxas…how could you be so cruel? I thought you were different from those other spoiled brats."

The frozen girl began her long trek home, but stilled as a pair of warm arms encircled her waist. She felt the person's heated breath against her neck. Namine's body suddenly ignited into flames.

"Rox-as." She moaned out as her admirer bean to trail feather-like kissed along her neck. The pleasure intensified as her eyes slid shut. Without warning, Namine was spun around and pressed into Roxas' chest.

Her hazy, lust-filled eyes cleared at the face she gawked at.

"W-what are-"

Darkness filled Namine's vision as she fell deep into the abyss of unconsciousness.

**&&&**

I hope it sounds good. My relatives, when writing this, distracted me, so please understand. You'll be shocked next chapter though!

Stay tuned!


	12. Scare Fest!

Hello, fellow Namixas fans! I hope you all enjoyed your summers. For the past few weeks, I've been debating on whether or not I should write this chapter. It may seem far-fetched, but I'm only mirroring what I see when people are greedy bastards.

Without further delay, I present chapter 12!

**&&&**

Namine's pale eyebrow twitched as she began to wake into the realm of consciousness.

_'W-Where am I?'_

Beryl eyes opened slowly, allowing only a small portion of light to enter the darkness beneath her eyelid. With each passing second, Namine's orbs revealed more and more darkness surrounding her all except the spotlight above her head.

Fear trickled down her spine as she failed to recognize anything. She went to cry out for help, but found her mouth taped shut. Namine wriggled her hands around, but also found them knotted together behind the chair she sat in.

_'Oh god...Where the hell am I?'_

A sinister laugh from beyond the dark froze her heart as a pair of strong, large hands slapped themselves onto her shoulders. She moaned out through the ductape in pain.

Another giggle met her ears as the owner of the laughter stepped out from the shadows. Namine's eyes widen in shocked and confusion.

_'But why?'_

Warm, slender fingers ran across her cheekbones and down the sides of her neck. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She was definitely** not **comfortable with this person touching her.

"I have no idea what Roxas sees in a pathetic girl like you."

Without forewarning the captive, the piece of tape sealing her mouth was ripped off ever so slowly. The artist winced, but refused to whimper.

"Cleo...what are you doing here?"

The redhead only chuckled before answering; her yellow, catlike eyes glittering in amusement.

"What am **I **doing here, you ask? Well, I'll tell you what I'm doing here."

Cleo leaned in close to Namine's ear, smirking the whole way.

"I'm going to kill you."

The blood pumping through Namine's numb body grew cold. The only sound that could be heard was the frightened girls' frantic heartbeat.

"B-But why? What have I ever done to you?"

"You stole Roxas away from me."

"Stole Roxas from you? Please, Roxas was smart enough to avoid your flirtatious advances. I played no such role."

Cleo walked a few steps away with her head bent down; her long, fiery hair blocking out her eyes.

"Oh, but you did, Namine. You did by living. Ever since the first day he met you, Roxas wouldn't shut up about you. Whether it be a insulting remark or just plain talking, the conversation always revolved around **you**."

"I don't understand."

"Hahaha. Of course you don't, Namine. You're too dense to realize it. He's in **love **with you. He told me so the first day he met you."

Despite the situation she was in, Namine felt her cheeks warm up.

_'Roxas love me? Ridiculous.'_

"You're lying. Even if it was true, he would never confess such a personal feeling to someone like you."

"Oh, how wrong you are. You see, I've known Roxas since we were in the fifth grade. He was my best friend and love. We would always share secrets all up until he moved here and bumped into you."

The conniving girl struck a dramatic pose.

"I cannot bear the simple fact that another girl had taking up my Roxie's attention. Besides, I can't have you foil my plans."

"Plans?"

"Yes. I have it all figured out...Once you're out of the picture for good, Roxas will be so depressed that I, his best friend, will be the only one to truly console him. Once he realized that I'm the only one who cares for him, he'll instantly propose to me."

Cleo rubbed a finger under her chin while daydreaming of the possibilities until a snort from Namine snapped her back to reality.

"Reality check, honey. One, we're not living in some doped up fantasy land you made, two, Roxas would never just marry you like that out of nowhere, and three, your plan is just stupid."

Before Namine could uttered another word, Cleo struck her across the face.

"How dare you!"

Another slap was issued to the opposite cheek this time around.

"No one, especially you, has the right to critique my plans. They **will **work without fail."

The blows just keep on coming as Namine's once milky-white was now red and beginning to swell. Cleo made another attempt to swing at the girl when a hand caught her.

"Stop it."

Cleo only smirked.

"What's this? It seems my accomplice, Riku, has finally grown a conscience of his own. Go on, Riku. Tell your best friend your part in this little deal we made."

Instead of answering, Riku dropped Cleo's hand and slunk back into the shadows whence he came. Namine glanced towards the direction Riku disappeared into and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Riku?"

No reply met her meek plea for answers. The golden-eyed girl just laughed.

"If it's answers you want then I'll be glad to tell you."

The malicious grin widened further on Cleo's face as Namine didn't answer.

"Where to start? Ah-Ha! You know that both the Nasumis and Hitakis are rivaling businesses when it came to money, yet the Nasumis always manage to get the best sale possible. Well, I've been concocting this plan since September, so when my family went to visit the Hitakis for a business agreement that month, I met Riku and his hatred for the Nasumis. Once I ran the plan by him, he immediately agreed even as I mentioned your name."

"It can't be..."

"Now, now, Namine. It's rude to interrupt someone when they're speaking. Lexaeus, squeeze harder." Cleo's brawny butler complied by doing just that. Namine yelped out.

"Once you're disposed of, the real plan will commence. Roxas and I will be married and since he's the heir to the fortune as soon as the marriage certificates are signed, half of his fortune belongs to me. This is when I hand over that half to Riku whose family will finally have their place ahead of the Nasumis."

Soft sobs filled the area, making Cleo grin with delight. Again, she leaned in close to Namine.

"So tell me Namine, how does it feel to be sold out by your own friend for money?"

The crying girl's tears were enough to satisfy the sadistic woman.

**&&&**

"Roxas, what's wrong? What did the letter say?"

Roxas, being to stunned, handed the letter to Olette, who read it aloud to everyone else.

_Roxas,_

_We have Namine with us. My boss intends to "dispose" of her once and for all. She acts out on jealousy towards Namine from her being around you. We are currently at Warehouse 13. Proceed with caution._

There was no signature, but the group really didn't seem to care at the time. Their Namine had been kidnapped! The girls started to hyperventilate as fear and dread took hold of their bodies.

"What the fuck are we going to do? I knew Cleo was a little wacky, but to actually want to murder someone?" Selphie shouted loudly as Olette and Kairi latched onto her for support.

Roxas was already out the door and on his cellphone, but not with the cops.

"Roxas! Where are you going?"

"Olette, call the guys and the police and tell them to meet me at Warehouse 13."

The brunette nodded and headed for her own phone. Before another word was spoken, Roxas vanished inside an old, black Cadillac and was off.

**&&&**

"Axel, shut the headlights off."

"'Kay."

The car silently chugged its way down the pier. They duo inside the car looked at the eerie building, searching for that magic 13.

"There we go." Axel said as he pulled his car beside the rundown warehouse. Both guys jumped out of the car and with a gently push, clicked their doors shut. Axel was about a head taller than Roxas with bright, flaming red hair, electric green eyes, and two tattoo teardrops below his eyes.

Roxas made a beeline towards the door when he felt a hand grasped his wrist. The blond kid tried to yank his hand away.

"Let me go, Axel."

"Rox, be smart. You're not going in their alone. Got it memorized?"

Roxas shot Axel a small smile before muttering a 'sure' before both cautiously entered.

"Holy shit, man. It's freaking dark in here."

"Thank you, Sherlock Holmes for your innovated observation."

Axel pouted quietly as he and Roxas past numerous boxes of unknown origins. He shivered lightly. This place was giving him the creeps.

"Hey Rox-" A hand suddenly clamped itself to his mouth. Squinting, he saw Roxas put a finger to his lips, pleading him to be silent. An obnoxious voice in the distance caught their attention.

"Well, Namine, Are you ready to meet your mother again?"

The guys moved closer to watch the scene unfold. There strapped to a wooden chair was Namine looking miserable and paler than usual. Beside her stood Cleo with a small knife clutched tightly in her fist.

Riku was on the left looking aloof. His face portrayed that of an inner struggle.

Cleo took Namine's silence as a 'yes' as she put the knife to Namine's neck.

"Goodbye, Namine."

"Stop!"

Roxas now only stood a few feet away and he didn't look the least bit happy. Startled at the sudden intrusion, Cleo dropped the blade to the floor. Riku too glanced up, but only smiled a wee bit.

"Roxas, darling! What are you doing here?"

"Cut the shit, Leona. I know what you're trying to do and I'm here to stop it."

Namine beamed brightly as a fresh batch of tears poured from her sockets.

"Roxas!"

"Namine!"

He made an effort to run forward was suddenly thrown back. Axel came out from his hiding spot and picked up Roxas by the arms. Ahead of them were about twenty men armed with katanas. Their outfits consisted of only dull, silver jumpsuits with some strange emblem on it.

Roxas had no idea what it meant, but Axel sure did and tensed.

"What's wrong?"

"That symbol...It's my old gang. The Dusks."

A few chuckles amongst the Dusks echoed loudly within the hollow walls of the stockroom.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Roxas, but I can't even let you ruin my plans, love."

With a sickening sweet smile, Cleo snapped her fingers the gang ran forward, slashing at whatever body part was closest to them. For a fair amount of time, Roxas and Axel both evaded their attacks.

Suddenly, a dusk appeared behind Axel and stabbed him through his shoulder. Axel hissed out in anger and agony as warm, red fluid trickled down his arm. Again his attacker leapt forward kicked him into some nearby boxes.

Roxas ran to his fallen friend.

"Axel! Are you alright?"

"Hehe. I'll be fine. Just go save Namine." The spiky, blond wanted to, but couldn't bear to leave his buddy like this, so as the Dusks began to circle them, Roxas looked around for a weapon. A glint of metal in the dim lighting caught his attention.

He drove for the object and with excellent timing, fended off a few assaults. He held the weapon in front of him with pride, causing one member to laugh.

"What the hell is that thing?"

Roxas took another fleeting look at his choice of weapon. It kinda resemble a giant key and on the protruding edges of the key were little blades.

"A keyblade!" He shouted as he lurched forward and took down some people. A few wounds later, the handsome man stood panting in the middle surrounded by Dusks.

Cleo shot him a sympathetic smile.

"Please, Roxie. I love you and don't want you to get hurt anymore. As soon as I get rid of Namine, we can live happily ever after."

"You're fucking nuts, you know that. There's no way in hell I'm giving up. Namine means too much to me and I won't let you take her from me. I love her, dammit!"

Namine blushed ten shades of red before lowering her head, embarrassed that everyone was now gawking at her.

_'So Cleo was telling the truth.'_

With love shining in her eyes, Namine tenderly gazed at Roxas.

"I love you too, Roxas." As the sentence escaped her lips, Cleo rammed her fist into Namine's stomach. The artist coughed up some blood on her new dress.

"Namine!"

"This was not how things were suppose to happen. He's suppose to love me, not you."

The redhead straightened her back and shot a menacing glare at Roxas.

"You will lose, Roxas and see the errors of your decision."

Another snap of the fingers and Roxas jumped back just as a katana tried to make contact with his head. He held his keyblade in a defensive position, ready for anyway that would be thrown his way.

The Dusks charged forward and the fight for Namine's life began.

**&&&**

Okay, I tried to capture both greed and obsession in this chapter cause I believe the world is like that. People are greedy for money and obsess over petty things like other people.

I made Cleo Leona say 'once' a lot. XD

I'm sorry for what I did to Axel, but those Dusks are ruthless whores! And no, Axel's not dead. He's just wounded.

That keyblade moment was for you, Ki!

I hope it was exciting and made sense.

Stay tuned!


	13. Failure

Yep. It be time that I hauled my lazy ass up and started to finish this story. It's been awhile since I've actually had a chance to sit and think about it. I'm a bit disappointed too; I figured that many of my favorers would review, but -sigh- what can ya do?

**Disclaimer: **My broke ass owns nothing, son. XD

**&&&**

_'Left, Right, Duck...Again' _Roxas repeatedly recited in his head as the ruthless thugs aimed to take a chunk of flesh from him. Their merciless onslaught was starting to wear our hero's energy thin.

He prayed that the police would arrived shortly, for he had no idea how much longer he could defend his loved ones.

Out of the corner of his eye, the blond noticed several Dusks getting crushed over-sized box of junk.

"Oi, Roxas!"

Parrying off some advances, Roxas back flipped onto a small tower of crates and looked upwards; his mouth stretching wider and wider as his gaze went up every inch. His fiery friend stood atop a tall mountain of packages.

"A-Axel? You're alright!"

The older man heaved another heavy case over his head and successfully nailed about three people before facing his friend.

"Well, yeah. I ain't gonna let a teeny flesh wound stop me from helping out!"

The skater felt his eyes well up with tears. He had to be the luckiest guy in the world to have a friend like Axel.

"Axel."

"Roxas."

"Axel."

"Rox-"

"Enough of this lovey-dovey friendship shit! Seize 'em!"

An angry Cleo growled out as the Dusks obeyed and started to scale the steep stack of parcels. With her little tirade over for the moment, the red-head lazily gathered the blade tightly in her grasp.

Namine whimpered and tried to struggle out of her binds, but Lexaeus saw to her squirming with a rough squeeze.

Cleo merely laughed at Namine's feeble attempt at escaping and the pain written on her captives' face.

"Poor, weak Namine. Don't worry, little one. I won't kill you until Roxas is finished off. I want to watch his face as I slowly put you out of your misery." The golden-eyed brat pulled away from her shivering prey.

"But for now, let us watch."

Namine gazed helplessly as her love battled for his and her own life. Even Axel, a man she never had the chance of meeting, was trying to save her. If they didn't get out of this alive, she would be truly grateful for what sacrifices were being made for her.

Unnoticed by everyone else, the second in command, Riku just stood their with a stoic expression. Though his facade remained apathetic, a war of mixed emotions raged on the inside.

_'Was this really right? To hurt my friends for power and wealth?'_

He brought his large hands closer to his face in contemplation.

_'These hands...have I really brought this much harm?'_

The sound of sniffling nearby alerted him that the golden-haired artist a few feet from him was crying. Just the sight of her depressed broke his heart.

_'No...' _The silver-haired man clenched his fists closed as he shut his eyes. _'T-This is gotta stop.'_

"Oh shit, man! Axel! Axel, wake up!"

Breaking from his mental conflict, Riku watched as the red-head man, who had accompanied Roxas, collapsed to the floor. From this distance away, he couldn't decipher what had occurred and faded back into the shadows.

"Heh. Looks like the scrawny, rich boy is all alone now."

"This should be fun. Eh, boss?"

Roxas ignored the chatter around him as he cradled Axel in his lap. He had been conked pretty hard in the head with someone's sword. (The blunt end, of course.)

Now, the jaded-eyed stud muffin lay unconscious and bleeding lightly, incapable of fighting. Roxas edged backwards as the Dusks moved in for the kill.

Looking through the legs of the approaching group, the spiky, blond caught s glimpse of Namine. He shot her a meager smile and mouthed:

"I'm sorry."

Namine just returned his apology with her own grin; tears threatening the to pour over her cheeks.

"Well, Roxas...are you ready to admit your lover for me and truly see that I care for you?"

"If you truly loved me, you would let Namine go and let us be together. But from what I witnessed tonight, I can see that you don't."

The grip of the knife increased. Though on the outside the girl smiled, she was in total fury.

"Please, Roxie? Don't say such hurtful things. I know you love me too."

Roxas scoffed.

"Yeah. Right...Me love you? Don't make me laugh. You're the last person I'd ever want to love let alone be in the same room with."

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?"

Cleo slashed the pale, defenseless woman across the face, causing her to cry out as trails of blood started to drip off her face.

"I'm sick and tired of this argument, so if I can't have you, nobody **ever** can!"

With another snap of her fingers, a lean figure hopped forward, but this time with the intention to kill. Roxas manged to ward off the first strike, but with one hand cradling Axel's head, the keyblade was ripped from his hands.

"It's over, little dude."

The sword was raised above his attackers' head. Roxas took a deep breath and waited for the blow. He had failed. Now he, Namine, **and **Axel were doomed.

"_I'm sorry, everyone."_

_**Clank**_

The sound of metal slamming against metal woke Roxas back to his senses. Peeking upward, the blond allowed his mouth to fall open in shock. Riku stood defensively in front of him; his sword fending off the other.

"Riku, you idiot! What are you doing? I thought we had a deal!"

"It took some time, but I've finally seen the error of my ways and I'm ready to amend them."

Cleo's face went from surprise to instant anger.

"So you want to die as well I see. Fine. Kill them all!"

Roxas removed Axel from his lap and his him safely behind some boxes. As he returned, Riku kicked Roxas' fallen weapon towards him.

With grace and ease, Roxas went back to back with his ex-enemy, readying to kick some serious ass.

"Heh. I think I liked it better when they were on my side." **(1)**

"Why? Feeling a little regret?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Riku smirked as he saw Roxas flash him a toothy grin.

"Nah."

Splitting up, the two warriors jumped into different directions, taking down as many Dusks as possible which weren't as many, but still a threat.

The duo was fairly well when the crashing of door echoed in their ears.

"Freeze! Cleo Leona and Riku Hitaki, you are both under arrest for attempted manslaughter and the Dusks you are doing tried for both murder and illegal drug distribution."

Twenty men dressed in black uniforms with shields and bullet proof vests came scrambling, frightening the enemy.

"It's the coppers! Run, run away!"

The silver-clad gang of misfits threw their weapons to the group and made a beeline for the exit in the back of the facility. The SWAT member chased after them; their nightsticks raised above their head, ready to pummel anyone reachable.

Though in the haste, Roxas couldn't find Namine only her her audible screams for release.

"Lexaeus, grab her and let's get outta here!"

That's when Roxas saw her.

Tears were leaking uncontrollably from her scared, blue eyes. Her hands were untied now and she was reaching out to him pathetically.

"Roxas!"

"Namine!" He ran after them, but was halted by the SWAT team. As they held him back, he let his own pent up emotions escape as he watched Namine, Lexaeus and Cleo disappeared into the shadows of the night.

"Namine. NAMINE!"

**&&&**

"Look! He's over there!"

Selphie cried as the group arrived on the crime scene. She pointed happily at the sullen Roxas, who was perched on top of a police car with his legs pulled up to his chest. Glancing around a bit more, the gang couldn't locate Namine anywhere.

Hayner, Pence, and Sora drove under the yellow caution tape, wanting to comfort their friend and get more information, only to be thrown back out by the police chief.

"Hey! What's the big idea?"

Hayner shook his fist at the man in front of him.

"No trespassing on a crime scene."

"But what happened here? Where's Namine?"

By now, the girls reunited themselves with their boyfriends. (Not Pence and Selphie though.)

"Ah, you must mean the girl who was kidnapped. I'm very sorry to inform you, but she was once again kidnapped by Cleo Leona, but most of the gang members she enlisted were captured as was her accomplice, Riku Hitaki."

Kairi gasped and sunk to her knees. Sora was instantly at her side, patting her affectionately on her back.

"B-but Riku, why? N-Namine...she and h-him"

"He claims that he was offered a mass amount of money to help in this little scheme. He said the money was going to be used to finally put his family above the Nasumis. That's all the information I can disclose at this time."

"Was anyone hurt?" Olette asked worriedly as her eyes quickly scanned over Roxas' body. He didn't appear hurt only miserable.

"In fact, there was." As that sentence was muttered, paramedics wheeled out what the crew could was a fiery tuff of hair. As the stretcher went by, the tuff of hair turned out to be Axel.

"Oh damn." Hayner said quietly.

**&&&**

_'It's all my fault. I should have told her sooner...Now, she's gone.'_

Roxas put his head between his legs and let out a sob.

"Roxas..."

His head immediately shot up and stared before him. There stood Namine's dad and little brother. The blond hopped off the car and walked to the broken family.

"I-I'm sor-"

He was embraced both both males as they all now mourned together.

"No, Roxas. I wanted to thank you. You were always there for my daughter and I could tell that you really cared for her. I really appreciate you helping her when we couldn't."

"Yugowa-san, I need you over here to help us file out a missing person's report for your daughter."

A young lieutenant dragged the two Yugowas away, leaving Roxas to wallow once more in self pity.

"Hey, Roxas." The blue-eyed hero orbs burned with hatred at the man before him who just wore a simple, apologetic smile. The anger in Roxas though soon fleeted as he realized how Riku tried to at least help Namine and him.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being an ass to you and starting his whole mess. I know it doesn't mean anything now, but I truly am sorry."

"Y-You were the one who wrote that note, weren't you?"

Riku's turquoise eyes softened and held up his cuffed hands playfully.

"You got me."

"But why?"

"They say people do crazy things when they're in love."

With that, Riku was hauled away to await his trial. As Roxas was settling back into in state of sadness, a local authority came running out into the scene, jumping around with joy.

"We got them! They were on Exit 45 when we stopped them. It's been confirmed that the hostage has been safely secured and is coming onto the scene right now."

The still shaken artist was escorted onto the site and wrapped up in a over-sized navy blanket. Her father and brother were there in a split-second hugging and kissing her.

Cheering from their friends made Roxas smile and waited his try.

The males back away from their family member only to have her sprint forward and launch herself into Roxas' arms, weeping softly. The blond took no chances and embraced her tightly in his arms.

"Shh. It's alright now, Namine. You're safe."

The girls' cerulean orbs shone brightly as she tilted her head up and brushed her lips lightly against her love's. She pulled away, blushing like mad as was Roxas.

"I love you too, Roxas and thanks."

Roxas placed his forehead against her own.

"Anytime, Namine, anytime."

He leaned down and captured her lips in deep, passionate kiss, seeing the fireworks go off in his head as he held the one he cared the most for in his lovingly arms.

**&&&**

– **I know that's Axel's line, but what the hell?**

Well, that's that for now. Hope to get lots of reviews! You don't think I moved too fast, did you?

R&R


	14. It's Da End

I apologize for the long wait, my loyal reviewers. School's just been hectic these past few weeks. I've already had a project and have about ten tests and quizzes this week.

Yosh! I finally get to update for once:D

Well now that I told you about my days, enjoy the chapter. It's the ending! (I think.)

**&&&**

_'Okay, Roxas, 'ol pal. This is the moment you've been preparing for.'_

The said blond stood rigid in front of his full length mirror, admiring not his looks, but a tiny, black velvet box, perched in his opened palm. His grin grew wider as his fingers lightly brushed against the smooth, soft surface of the case.

It had been about five months since the whole kidnapping fiasco and Roxas and Namine remained inseparable. They went everywhere together.

And if one of them couldn't be in the other's presence, they called to check up on each other. Roxas had to admit it; he was always cheery when his girlfriend was around in rain or shine.

"Oi, Roxas! Get your ass down here! It's time to head to school for graduation practice." Sora hollered up the stairs, coercing his brother to straighten out his crimson gown before running out the door and to Sora in the garage.

As Roxas made his appearance, Sora mumbled a 'finally' before sliding into the passenger seat of the vehicle. The older twin merely rolled his eyeballs and was about to enter his car when a delicate hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Aren't you forgetting something, my dear boy?"

Roxas peered over his shoulder and smiled brightly at his mother who had his cap grasped weakly in her hands. His father stood directly behind her, grinning ear to ear with joy.

Today was the day his boys finally completed their high school education.

"Thanks, guys. But," The blond raised a primmed eyebrow in confusion. "I thought you two were coming with us."

His mother just chuckled.

"Oh no, Roxas. We'll be heading over there about seven. I still need to get dressed."

"Well, okay then. See ya later!"

Without further delay, Roxas revved the engine and with a quick wave to his parents, the Nasumi twins sped off to their destination: Fusica High.

**&&&**

"OOOWWW! OLETTE! Why did you punch me?"

Hayner whined loudly as his girlfriend fixed his tie.

"Well, maybe if you stopped fussing around then I wouldn't have hit you." With one last pull, the blue tie was perfect. "There. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

The sepia-eyed man just laughed and pulled his woman close, pecking her lightly on the lips.

"Guess not."

They were about to go into a kissing frenzy when they were interrupted by none other than Roxas and Sora.

"Hey, guys. You ready to finally ditch this place or what?" Hayner asked sadly; his (almost) make out session foiled.

"You bet! Just the thought of college gives me the tingles!" A high-pitched voice called out. Parting slightly, the twins made room for the ever energetic Selphie, who happened to be adorned in a white gown just as all the other girls in the senior class.

"Uh-huh. I'm gonna miss you all."

Olette's eyes began to swell up with tears, but a pale, dainty hand brushed them away.

"Aww, don't cry, Olette-chan. We'll still be living in town, so we can hangout whenever."

Drawing her hand back, Namine stepped out of the shadows and smiled happily though a hint of sadness was evident in her eyes. Roxas was immediately at her sides and bringing her closer to his body.

"What's wrong, Nami?"

The blinding smile directed at him made his insides develop into a pile of goo.

_'God, I love it when she smiles.'_

"Nothing's wrong, Roxas. It's just that this year has been so..."

"Eventful."

The now complete group of friends swiveled around to their final member. Kairi.

"Not exactly what I would say, but whatever."

The sudden beeping of the intercom alerted the gang plus a few stray students to attention as the secretary began to read the announcements.

"_**Attention all Seniors. It is now time to report to the gymnasium for line up."**_

With an abrupt click, the frizzing box died, leaving the bunch to stare at one another silently. Hayner began to twitch as the awkward silence drawled on. Finally, he let out a frustrated sigh, catching everyone's attention.

"Well," He gestured towards the doors to the gym. "Are we going or what?"

Namine shot a glance to Roxas who, in turn, did the same. Once again, the morose look filled his love's, sparkling blue orbs. He lightly squeezed her hand for reassurance as he answered.

"Yeah."

"Alrightly then! Now, if you'll excuse us, ladies, us guys need to discuss something."

"B-but-"

The boys gently pushed the girls in the direction of the recreation center, urging them wordlessly.

"Fine, fine, but you guys better hurry up. Don't want to make Higa-sensei angry."

Selphie snapped as she and the others gave a wave before disappearing behind the large wooden door.

"So, Roxas...Are you gonna ask her?"

The blond rolled his eyes at Hayner's question. Well, that was rather straight forward.

"Yeah, Rox. I mean you two love each other, right?"

"Of course, we do, Sora. It's just that..." Roxas fished the ebony box out of his black slacks as his words died in his throat.

"You want to make it special?"

The sapphire-eyed Blondie slung his arm around Pence's shoulders and grinned lazily.

"What would I do without you, Pence?"

"Umm, succumb to Sora and Hayner's stupidity?"

"Hey, hey, hey. I take offense to that. I got a C in every class this year."

"Same here."

Pence just sighed.

"How do Kairi and Olette put up with you two numbskulls?"

The pudgy brunette began to sweat as the sound of cracking knuckles behind him got louder and louder. Before Pence received his just reward, Roxas stepped in between his crew.

"Enough, you two. Now, come on and help me think of way to do this."

"Right!"

The four huddled together and planned a flawless way of Roxas asking Namine to be his forever.

**&&&**

"Welcome, families, friends, and board members to the graduating class of '07!"

The football field resounded with the thunderous claps and jubilant cheers of the crowd, causing some students to cover their ears.

"Now, for starters, I would like to introduce the superintendent of schools, Mr. Warner!"

Again, the crowd of onlookers cheered as a lengthy man sauntered onto the stage, waving. After the red-haired man set up his papers, he raised his hands towards the mass of people.

"Thank you all for coming on this beautiful day. Since the scholarships have already been awarded, I'm now going to start the handing out the diplomas."

Flipping through a few pages, Mr. Warner commenced on with the ceremony.

"Tomo A. Sani."

**xXTwenty minutes laterXx**

"Namine Yugowa."

The platinum blond stepped up onto the podium, glancing swiftly at the crowd, searching frantically for her family. She smiled as she spotted them sitting next to the Nasumi's.

Haku gave a low whistle while Mr. Yugowa held the camcorder to capture this momentous occasion.

"Congratulations, Ms. Yugowa." Mr. Warner murmured as the coiled up sheet of paper was handed to her. As soon as the diploma was in her grasp, Namine peered towards the heavens.

_'Look, mom. I did it!'_

Namine plopped herself into her respected chair when Mr. Warner began to speak again.

"Before I end this celebration, a student would like to say a few words to his girlfriend." Amethyst eyes stared into the group of pupils and landed on one certain blond man.

"Roxas, you may come up now."

With dignity and grace, the Nasumi heir made his way to the stage, but not before smirking at his girlfriend. Namine found yourself blushing.

Roxas definitely had something up his sleeve and Namine was eager to discover what.

The blond cleared his throat audibly, eliciting a slight giggle from a few of his fangirls.

"I'm sure you all remember the incident that occurred this February when our very own, Namine Yugowa was held captive against her will. In fear of making her uncomfortable, I will not elaborate on the details, but as many of you know, Namine and myself have been dating the past few months."

From the group, Haku shouted a 'Heck yeah,' causing the crowd to laugh.

"Over the past few months, we've spent unmeasurable amounts of time with each other and I don't know about Namine, but I cherished every moment of it. Just to be around her made my heart beat faster. And even though, we've own each other for a year, the bond between is unbreakable."

Reaching into his pocket, the infamous black box returned. Upon opening it, a fairly voluminous diamond rested atop the golden band of the ring. Namine's eyes grew the size of saucers.

_'Wh-hat?'_

"Namine Yugowa, will you marry me?"

Before even had a chance to utter another word, Namine flung herself into her lover's arms. Tears streamed down her face in joy.

"Yes, Roxas. I'll marry you." She said before capturing Roxas' lips with her own. Roxas and Namine's friends and classmates tossed their caps high into the air shouting in congratulations.

The families of both adults hugged each other and began to manage out an appropriate date for the wedding.

As the graduates disband from the field to greet their loved ones, Namine and Roxas remained on the wooden staging just holding each other.

"I can't believe I once detested your very appearance, but now..." The pale girl held left hand in front of her, admiring her gift of love.

"We're together and happy." He placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Now, let's get outta here. I'm sure everyone wants to discuss our future wedding over dinner."

He tugged her towards the entrance of the field, but she stayed firm. Roxas looked back; concern clearly written on his face.

"Namine?"

"What about college? I still have a promise to keep."

His luscious lips cracked into a smile, knowing full well of what she was speaking of.

"Don't worry. I swear I won't interfere with your promise."

"Oi, lovebirds! Come on, we're starving over here!"

The couple peered at all the caring faces of their friends and families. Sharing another chaste kiss, Roxas and Namine, hand-in-hand walked to the exit, ready to begin a whole another chapter of life together.

**&&&**

Eh, I hope the ending wasn't to cliché. The idea of him proposing to her during the graduation just rung the words romantic in my head. Besides, they were among loved ones when he did, so yeah!

I know they seem a little young, but Roxas is the heir to a vast fortune and Namine, well, Namine just loves Roxas to death, so blah.

Sequel?

R&R


End file.
